A new me
by Beth A. Cullen
Summary: [Terminado]..De un dia para otro Hermione al fin lo nota, tiene que apartar los libros de su vida...poco a poco creara una vida social activa, demasiado activa ? Read & Review
1. Vocabulario desconocido: Fiesta ?

Este es mi primer fict, asiq tengan piedad !...

Capitulo 1

Si alguien me preguntara que cambios hubo este año con respecto al anterior, no sabría que contestas, la verdad es que la mentalidad adolescente por fin me alcanzo, deje un poco de ser la típica niña ratón de biblioteca que era antes (desde luego sin descuidar los estudios) para interesarme mas en un vida social y despertar mi apetito por los chicos. Suena ridículo, pero nunca me había parado a pensar en todo el "potencial" que había en la escuela! Los chicos y sus cuerpazos, sus abdómenes trabajados y sus traseros bien puestos! No se que es lo que me paso, lo correcto seria decir que fueron las hormonas, no? El ojiverde enfrente mío estaba hablando con Ron, los dos chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts estaban en frente mío hablando animadamente hasta que ambos se voltean a mirarme, dios! que hago! Pensaban que los escuchaba? No solo ellos esperaban que hablara, también Ginny y Parvati me miraban como esperando algo…para romper el silenciooooooooo…

-Y Lavender?- notaba que la chica no estaba ahí, así que se me dio por preguntar…

-Esta con Robins en la mesa de Ravenclaw, contesta, que piensas?- me mira impaciente la pelirroja.

-Que pienso sobre que?- esperando que no se den cuenta de que no les habia escuchado ni tenia la mas remota idea de lo que estaban diciendo !

-Jajaja la fiesta tonta- me rio con los demas, que fiesta? En donde y cuando? Habria chicos en esa fiesta? Uuuhhh quiero ir! Concentrate Hermione, di algo…

-Me parece bien, entonces donde y cuando?- trato de preguntar sin que se me avalancen para golpearme por no haber prestado atención…

-En nuestro dormitorio- dice Harry, sonriendo (diossss que bueno q…ejem)y mirandome- a las 11…estaran ahí?- sin pensarlo le respondo

-Si, claro- le devuelvo la sonrisa…me levanto, agarro mi mochila y me voy a los terrenos.

Me siento un poco mareada, nada que unos minutos a solas no puedieran arreglar, me sente en el arbol junto al lago a pensar y aclarar la confusion. No recuerdo nada de la noche anterior, ni tampoco del todo el dia…y lo chicos no parecian haberse asombrado por mi comportamiento…que raro estaba todo!

Caigo en la cuenta de que hoy tenia una de "esas" fiestas y no tengo nada bueno para ponerme, es una fiesta en pijama, pero en medio de mi locura tire toda la ropa interior vieja que tenia y ya habia ordenado dos conjuntos de encaje bien bonitos, uno verde y otro rosa, que no tardarían en llegar, tengo que ordenar mas, no eran suficientes…agarro la revista del catalogo de mi mochila y cuando empiezo a ojear, siento que hay alguien detrás de mi, cierro la revista de inmediato y me fijo a ver quien estaba.

-Que haces aquí sola Granger?- Malfoy me mira con sus frios ojasos grises XD, uuuyyy el quidditch trajo consigo algunos resultados!...-mi cara esta mas arriba- me dice, nooooooooo que vergüenza!- no te preocupes, suelo tener ese efecto- que creido!

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho, Draco- con una sonrisa un tanto rara en mi, me levanto y voy en direccion hacia el castillo, pero antes me agarra de la mano y me atrae hacia el

-Deberias hacer algo con ese pelo, esta muy abultado y no deja ver tu cara-pasando la mano por mi pelo y mirandome a los ojos

Lanzo una sonrisa ironica y me voy hacia el castillo caminando despacio disfrutando del aire antes de meterme de nuevo en los libros, no quiero irme de aqui, pero no me voy a perder una clase…por lo menos hoy, ya tendre el fin de semana…

Bueno, estaba aburrida y salio esto XDDDD emmm es un poco corto, pero si se quiere seguir, asi sera...no hay mucho como para un review pero...voy a tener esperanzas de que haya algunos...saludos...adios


	2. Snape nos odiaaa

Bueno...me alegro que les haya gustado )...espero recibir mas rewiews, pero estoy contenta con los que ya tengoo D...bueno...voy a publicar todos los viernes...si hay algun inconveniente...o algo les hare saber y tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible...prometo que el proximo capitulo es mas largooo...jeje...gracias por leer, espero que les guste... ...adiooos

Black Angel...

Capitulo 2

Es la ultima hora, me estoy muriendo de calor, pero falta poco, no puedo mas...mientras Snape copia los ingredientes de la pocion yo trato de seguirlo en mi propio pergamino, mi letra cada vez mas deforme dios! justo me tenia que tocar este tipo en la ultima hora de un viernes ! Maldito Snape, no ha cambiado en nada, parece que no se ha lavado el pelo en unos dias :s, que ascooooooooooo XP...no quiero escribir mas ! mientras miro alrededor veo que Malfoy tambien estaba aburrido...por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan...aayy que lindo que estas ! no Hermione, es de Slytherin...pero eso no impide que sea uno de los mejores de Hogwarts...mantengo la mirada un momento mas, pero cuando al fin sonrie, no se porque, aparto la mirada...me vuelvo hacia le pergamino y sigo copiando la pocion...

-Harry cuanto falta?- por favor que sean 10 minutos, por favor que sean 10 minutos...

Mira su reloj y con una mirada sin otra expresion que aburrimiento...-faltan 30 minutos...-sonrie vagamente y sigue copiando...pero se escucha una voz del frente...

Con todo el odio posible que podria contener ese estupido, hace lo que queria hacer desde la hora anterior, al fin habia encontrado una excusa para bajarnos puntos- 30 puntos menos de Gryffindor...sugiero que dejen la charla para mas tarde o por lo menos para mañana por que hoy cada uno se llevara un trabajo de medio metro de efectos secundarios que pueden tener estas pociones cuando no estan bien empleadas y lo quiero para el lunes...

Para cuando se termina la hora y salimos no se con que cara mirarlo, le quite parte de su tiempo libre...diosssssssssssssss que mal...

-Perdoname, me tengo que comprar un reloj ! Ahora tienes que hacer un trabajo por mi culpa...lo siento !

-No hay problema, Herm...era demasiado tiempo sin que nos quitara puntos o nos diera algun trabajo-con esa sonrisita cansada pero taaan divina !

Que tierno que es...me trata de hacer sentir mejor...pero desafortunadamente no funciona , me siento como una estupida, de todos los que hablaban en esa clase nos tenia que descubrir a nosotros y ni siquiera estabamos hablando ! solo le pregunte la hora, es muy injusto ! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada y discutir con el profesor es para peor, asique mejor me callo y me ofrezco a ayudarlo, en una de esas tengo recompensa...jejejej...es tu amigo Hermione!

Subimos a la sala comun, ya habia una par de chicos de primero, y seguian entrando mas por el retrato...

-Voy a mi habitacion, luego bajo...-me acorde de lo que tenia planeado hacer, pero no lo podia hacer sola, necesitaba alguien...-Harry, podrias llamar a Dobby y que vaya a mi habitacion?

-Emmm...si...seguro-responde como tratando de descifrar para que...

Lo primero que hago cuando llego a mi habitacion es tirar el bolso por ahí y acostarme a pensar que faltaba...pero enseguida llega Dobby...

-Señorita Granger- hace una reverencia-que necesita?

Ya habia investigado y conseguido como se hacia la pocion alisadora, pero no podia entrar en las mazmorras alegremente como en casa, necesitaba que alguien mas los consiguiera :S...gracias por los elfos domesticos , agarro la lista de ingredientes del bolso y se la paso...

-Necesito estos ingredientes...pero no los puedo conseguir...podrias...?

-Si, claro, volvere en un momento.

Y desaparecio tan pronto como cuando llego. No puedo creer que haya tomado el consejo de Malfoy...pero... esos pelos ! Parecia que me hubiera pasado un tornado por encima, si, algo se tenia que hacer...capaz era otro instrumento magico, un elemento de poder alguna de esas cosas raras ! empiezo a tocar mi pelo en busca de algo, pero aparece Dobby, sacando la mano rapidamente, y poniendome roja , me siento en mi cama..observando como extendia su brazo alcanzandome una bolsita de cuero o algo...

-Muchas gracias , tuviste algun problema?

-No, el profesor Snape no estaba, necesita algo mas?-agranda los ojos de manera muy graciosa, y viendo que no necesito mas su ayuda desaparece nuevamente.

Tomo la bolsita y la vacio en mi cama, agarro el otro papel de pergamino que decia como… se hacia y empiezo el trabajo...


	3. Casi lo consigues

Capitulo 3

Wooowww...un toque final con la varita y listo...me miro en el espejo y una chica con pelo sorprendentemente lacio y brillante me devuelve la mirada con unos hermosos ojos castaños...que pensaran los chicos de mi ahora eh ?...aunque hay algo que todavía esta mal...emmm...que es ?...

-Esta muy lacio, y me encanta...pero...tiene algo aburrido...emm...

La idea me golpea la cabeza al finnnnn, el corte, es muy aburrido! Muy parejo...tomo la varita y con unos toques, quedo perfecto...como salido de revista! Igual de largo que antes, pero en algunas partes un poco mas largo, desparejo, pero lindo, y la raya un poco tirada para el costado, haciedose mas largo en su camino a las orejas, como un flequillo, pero no en toda la frente, sino a un costado...me gusta...

Pero un picotazo en la ventana me distrae...siiii llego el paquete con los nuevos conjuntos! corro hacia el otro lado de la habitacion y le abro la ventana a una lechuza negra con unos ojos entre dorados y ámbar...muy bonita...me deja el paquete con el pedido encima de la cama...no puedo esperar maaas...los quiero ver ! tiene un papel negro y con reflejo, como un espejo, muy bien adherido ¬¬... Dentro de esta caja negra, otras tres cajas doradas, que encajan perfectamente una al lado de la otra...cada una con un conjunto dentro, uno negro, otro rosa y otro blanco, elijo el rosa y voy al baño, pero la lechuza emite un chillido muuy fuertee...

-Ouch!...esta bieen..ya voy...-agarro 2 monedas de una bolsita de cuero de mi mesita de luz y las meto en otra bolsita similar pero en su pata.

Cierro la ventana despues que parte y veo como se aleja y voy al baño nuevamente a ponerme el conjunto rosa. Hay que admitirlo, tengo buen cuerpo...jeje...podre sonar un poco engreida, pero cambie bastaaaante...y para bien...el color contrasta con mi piel tostadiita por el verano y la verdad queda lindo...

Me visto apurada y bajo a la sala comun, habia un par de estudiantes, la mayoria se encontraba en sus cuartos...todo el castillo parecia muy cansado, los demas daban vueltas por el castillo, pero nadie salia a los terrenos...estaban vacios, a excepcion de unos pocos valientes que salian al frio. Llego a donde estan Harry y Ron, sin esperar reaccion alguna frente a mi nuevo look, ambos mirando sus pergaminos, muy concentrados, increible...nunca hubiera imaginado en mil años que se iban a poner a hacer la tarea un viernes, cuando podrian estar haciendo muchas cosas...

-Que hacen ?- les pregunto curiosa, sin poder creerlo...

-La tarea de Snape..-reponde el ojiverde sin mirar hacia arriba..-Te sientas?

-No, me voy afuera a tomar aire, luego lo hago...adios...

Junto mi mochila con el catalogo y salgo de la sala comun, no habia nadie cerca, baje rapido y hasta que sali del castillo no empece a caminar lento...era hermoso, el sol se estaba ocultando...habia pasado mucho tiempo arriba en mi sala comun...unas...2 horas...parecia menos...el arbol en las orillas del lago estaba vacio, y parecia que gritaba mi nombre...estaba cambiando, lo sabia, pero no sabia porque...sin embargo, aun disfrutaba estar sola y pensar un poco, relajar la mente y divagar...hasta que una voz rara, que arrastra las palabras me distrae de mis pensamientos...finalmente, el sex simbol estaba detras de miii...me doy vuelta y lo miro.. dioooooos que bueno queee...ejem...llego !

-Que haces aquí ?..- me pregunta con media sonrisa..

-Vine a.. relajarme un poco...tu ?

-Lo mismo...No te parece que hace un poco de frio para elegir relajarte en un lugar como este ?

-Lo mismo te pregunto...

-No...no tengo tanto frio, te importa si me siento ?- Uhhh...claro que no ! Tirate arriba mio si es lo que deseas ! controlate Herm...

-Emmm...no...

Incluso antes de que le respondiera ya se estaba sentando...se sienta muy cerca mio...puedo sentir su calooor...se sento demasiado cercaaa..tranquila herm...

-Que te paso en el pelo, Granger ?

-Me decidi por un cambio...

-Seguiste mi consejo, e incluso te lo cortaste, ahora si deja ver ese rostro, te queda muy bien...-con una sonrisa en su cara que me mataaa...

-Gracias...-le digo mirando al frente, viendo como unos tentaculos movian la superficie del agua...

-Nada mas ? Gracias ? Me hubieras agradecido de otra manera...-dijo con un tono gracioso..

-Jajaja.. Que esperabas ? Eres un Slytherin...-Mentira ! me importa poco y nada, eso no cambia el aspecto fisico ! pero no se me ocurre nada mas que decir..

-Y por ser un Slytherin me trataras de otra manera ! eres una mala persona !...

-No soy una mala persona ! pero desde que te conozco me has tratado mal eso hace que te trate de otra manera...-haciendome la ofendida miro para otro lado, evitando mirarlo a los ojos..

-Ahhh, salio el sentimiento, estoy arrepentido de eso- se puso una mano en el corazon, pero segui sin mirarlo-era diferente...

-Era exactamente igual, Malfoy...-me rio por primera vez, no se porque...

-Perdooonameeee...-como decirle que no a esos ojos ? jaja...en fin, solo estoy bromenado, con ese cuerpazo todo se perdona...jaja, de repente me toma de la mano..-mirame a los ojos de una vez, y con la otra me corre la cara hacia la suya, estabamos muy cerca...su cara se acerca un poco mas a la mia, apenas unos centimetros...pero algo me dice que no debo hacerlo...quieroooo...pero no deboooo...no herm...debes dejarlo desear!

Suelto mi mano de la suya, con la otra le corro la mano suavemente de mi cara,

-Que pasa ? Que hice ?

-Vamos al castillo, se hace tarde...

-No pense que te molestaria, perdoname...

Me levanto, junto mi mochila y me voy camino al castillo, dejandolo en el arbol...mientras me alejo escucho un "perdon..." se que me voy a arrepentir...pero se que es lo que debo hacer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueeenooo...hasta aquí el capitulo 3...este es un poquiiito mas largo que los otros...el proximo viernes sigo : ) hasta la proximaaa...critiquen, feliciten, matenme, lo que deseen, pero, si pueden, hagan click en el botoncito por ahí abajo que dice "go", adiooooos, cuidenseeee : )**

**Dejen review !**

**Black angeL...**


	4. Nuevo look

Capitulo 4

En el tiempito en el lago me habia olvidado completamente de la fiesta de esa noche y de mi nuevo look...tengo curiosidad, se que no era la gran cosa, pero tengo un corte de pelo distinto, y cuando yo me mire al espejo en la tarde casi ni me reconoci...sera lo mismo para los demas ? se daran cuenta ? Volviendo al tema del lago, nunca habia escuchado pedir perdon a Dra...Malfoy...acaso se esta volviendo sensible ? increible...jajaja...realmente increible...

Llegando a las enormes puertas de entrada escucho a alguien que se acerca corriendo detrás de mi...

-Permiteme- Malfoy abrio la puerta, para poder pasar...-no sabia que era tan tarde...me olvide por completo...

-Gracias Malfoy- le sonrio y el, asombrado, me devuelve la sonrisa, no se que me pasa, pero estoy de buen humor...

Paso e inmediatamente voy al Gran salon, no me gustaria llegar en medio de algun anuncio...paso por la puerta y, poco a poco, las miradas se vuelven hacia mi...miradas...miradas, mayormente de chicos, me encanta esta clase de atencion...un chico de Ravenclaw me mira de abajo hacia arriba, malditas tunicas!!! no dejan que nos luzcamos!...cuando llega a mis ojos me sonrie, le devuelvo una mirada bastaaante...emm...una mirada...jeje...un poco..emm..provocativa, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa. El camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor parece interminable, en el transcurso, otros chicos me miran y al igual que con el de Ravenclaw...le devuelvo el gesto y sigo caminando...miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin...Malfoy ya esta sentado ahí y me mira...ayy dioss...esa sonrisa...pero corro la mirada al instante...que me esta pasando ? Al finnn...mi mesa, Ginny sentada al lado de Harry y en frente de una de sus compañeras...me siento al lado de Parvati y en frente de mi muy atractivo amigo, Harry...Ron estaba al lado de el y cuando me siento se queda mirandome como bobo...jajaj que graciosa sonrisa...

-Her...Hermione...emm...estas...emm...que te paso que llegaste tarde ?- jaaa las orejas se le pusieron rojaaas como un tomate !

-Estaba en el lago...leyendo, y se me hizo tarde...

-Leyendo ?-responde Harry todavia mirando hacia abajo- pero si la luz se aca...-y levanta la mirada-...aca..acabo..hace una hora...que te paso ?

-Emm...me peine ? jaja, no me miren asi ! Tan mal me queda ?-obviamente esperando una respuesta que me haga sentir bien, se que me queda bien, si Malfoy lo dice...XD

-Nooo, al contrario, me...me...emm...me encanta- empieza a aparecer un tono medio rosa en las mejillas del ojiverde...mirando a Harry, siento como Ginny se inquieta...no le gusta que Harry mire a otras chicas...las palabras indicadas no son "no le gusta"..creo que queda mejor...ODIA que Harry mire a otras chicas..aunqeee no estan de novios...asique...no puede decir nada!-digo...no te queda tan mal...me gusta...

-Gracias...terminaste el trabajo de Snape ?- cambiando de tema...no queria parecer desesperada por sus cumplidos...aunque no puedo evitar disfrutar inmensamente esa mirada que tiene...jaja...

-No...luego me ayudas ?- pero la mirada le cambio...ahora era una mirada divertida...no boba...

-Si, no hay problema...avisame cuando...- mirando mi plato, distraida...no tengo hambre...-Mmm...mejor subo...-me quedaria mirandote todo el dia, pero tengo que prepararme para tratar de que tu me mires por un momento...

Me levanto, junto mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida, nuevamente miradas se van conmigo hacia la puerta...

-Hermione espera- un chico rubio de la mesa de Slytherin se levanta, y se queda un segundo parado, como indeciso-voy contigo...-luego de que Harry se para y empieza a caminar conmigo, el rubio se vueeelve a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado...saliendo del comedor hay silencio, tengo ganas de que sea miooo...para besarlo cuando se me de la gana...pero no...es un amigo Hermione, y asi sera siempre...

-Me gusta como traes el pelo, Herm, te favorece- dice esto con una de esas sonrisas que me derriten poco a poco...

-Gracias- le devuelvo la sonrisa y sigo caminando...-como es eso de la fiesta ?- el ambiente es muy callado, no me gusta...

-Ahh...emmm...es en la sala comun de los chicos...y...no se...-subimos mas escaleras y luego hablo de nuevo-...me arrepiento un poco de haber organizado algo para hoy...estoy un poco cansado...y no de muy buen humor...

-Por que ? Que te pasa ?

-Emmm...es...el trabajo de Snape...-mentira, nunca antes te has puesto de mal humor por uno de sus trabajos extra...

-Perdon por haberte metido en eso...me tengo que comprar un reloj...en serio...luego te ayudo, si quieres lo hago por ti, no quiero que te pierdas el fin de semana por eso...

-No hay problema, en serio...

Pronto llegamos al retrato de la dama gorda...entramos y nos quedamos unos minutos en el fuego...sin hablar, simplemente mirandonos de vez en cuando, y calentandonos las manos...

-Voy a mi cuarto, necesitas algo ?

-No, estoy bien, ve a arreglarte...-sonriendo...taaal veeez..con un poco mas de humor...una hermosa sonrisa, claro, no como la de todos los dias...peroo... bueno...igualmente es una sonrisa que me encanta...

Subo las escaleras, me visto con el conjunto nuevo, violeta y mi ropa de cama, una especie de vestido sin mangas, liviano, por las rodillas, con bordes de encaje, todo negro...no me gusta con el conjunto violeta...emmm...el negro...me cambio con el conjunto negro y cuando me pongo mi ropa de cama, entran las chicas...

-Wooow Herm...vas a ir así ?- pregunta Lavender...

-No...hace frio para estar asi...me voy con la ropa del colegio, no planeo estar mucho tiempo...-es verdad...tengo un poco de sueño...y no tengo muchas ganas de ver gente a esta hora...solo dormir...

Me cambio con la ropa que tenia antes y bajo las escaleras a la sala común y mas miradas se dirigen a todos lados conmigo...Harry sigue un poco...sorprendido...me encanta esa mirada...jajajaj...me hace una seña para ir a la habitacion para preparar las cosas de la fiesta...los chicos ya estaban ahí...con cerveza de manteca...ponche..etc...jaja...la iban a pasar bien...chicos, chicas y alcohol...jaja..no es mi estilo, por lo menos no por ahora...peroo...es su vida...que la disfruten...de a poco empiezan a entrar las chicas...vestidas con su ropa de cama...aplican un hechizo ensordecedor, para que no se pueda escuchar la musica desde afuera y empiezan a beber, Harry y yo empezamos a aburrirnos y poco despues surge la idea de irnos...

-Para ser sincero...odio estar aquí...pero si tu quieres nos quedamos...

-Noooo...esta bien por mi...peroo...si tu quieres nos quedamos...yo no tengo problema en irmeo en quedarme...solo quee no deseo ver gente...

-Listo.. vamonos- con otra sonrisa y saltando de la cama..

Nos levantamos de su cama, decimos buenas noches y bajamos las escaleras nuevamente...me siento en mi sillon favorito, que esta cerca del fuego y Harry se sienta en el que esta mas cerca...

-Te vi hablando con Malfoy en el lago...en la tarde...y a la mañana tambien...-wow...no me esperaba eso !

-Por que no me lo preguntaste arriba ? no habia necesidad de irse solo para eso..

-No.. no me fui por esto.. en serio no soportaba el ruido...

-Ahh...esta bien..que tiene el que haya hablado con Malfoy ? –pregunto despacito...como si se fuera enojar..

-No...nada...es queee...me parecio raro..solo eso...- Potter ? celoso ? naaahhh

-Ahh...

Por un momento pense que nos habia visto con las caras demasiaado cerca...me mira...no se que hacer...me aburro...pero controla mis ganas de saltar sobre el ...ajaj ...emmm...es un amigo...controlate Herm...

-Ten cuidado con quien te juntas Herm...-baja la mirada y mira al fuego...eso es todo ? Daria lo que fuera por poder leerte la mente en este momento...

**Buenoooo...aqui esta...no me gusta mucho como quedo.. ¬¬ pero bueno...por lo menos es mas largo que los otros! aunque los 4 capitulos fueron un solo dia S tengo que aprender a hacer los dias mas cortos ¬¬ si a uds les gusta...sigo asii.. perooo...bueno...no se.. opinen lo de siempre, tienen permitido matarme, o maldecirme o felicitarme, pero dejen reviews : ) me impulsan a seguir esta historia sin rumbo definido...y voten por la pareja que mas les gusta ! Harry & Herm o Herm & Draco... tambien pueden darme ideas...no se...emmm...bueno...suerte, cuidense...!**

**dejen reviews ¬¬...**

**saludos, adiooooooz**

**Black** **AngeL..**


	5. Regalos y encuentros

Capitulo 5

Es de mañana...la luz que pasa entre los doseles de la cama me despierta un poco mas...lo ultimo que recuerdo de la noche anterior es haber hablado unos minutos con Harry..me pregunto como llegue aquí...quizás el me trajo...o me trajeron las chicas...no se...mi estomago hace un ruido de pedido...miro el reloj del estante enfrente de mi cara...las 10...tendría que ir a desayunar...me visto, me arreglo y bajo las escaleras...

Es muy raro...miradas me siguen...cuando llego al Gran Salón esta prácticamente vacío...hay unos pocos de cada casa...el día esta lindo...no hace frío, pero tampoco mucho calor...así que los demás deben estar fuera..en los terrenos...me siento con Harry, Ron y Ginny (que estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras)...

-Buenos días Herm..

-Buenos días...Harry.. hiciste lo de Snape ?

-No...tengo una pequeña parte...pero falta mucho...por que tienes que sacar ese tema un domingo por la mañana ? acaso estas loca ?!

-Bueeeno...emm...Quieres ir luego a la biblioteca y terminarlo ?-se que esto provoca que Ginny se ponga muy celosa...perooooo...no puedo evitarlo...verla así...jajaja...es muy divertido...me siento muy bien !...

-Sii, claro... avísame a la tarde, antes de cenar...lo mas tarde posible...no quiero pasar la tarde con un libro..

Escucho a Harry y me pierdo en sus ojos verde esmeralda hasta que muchas lechuzas entran por la ventana, con sus chillidos...sigo mirando sus ojos y curiosamente los suyos se fijan también en los míos...no lo puedo creer, manteniendo miradas con el sex simbol Potter...me encanta que Ginny este cerca en momentos como este...!! un paquete negro cae frente a mi, cortando el contacto visual por completo...maldito paquete...lo miro y tiene mi nombre, en una escritura plateada...nunca recibo nada...lo abro, tiene una caja negra y en la tapa otra nota que dice: Ábrelo cuando no estés rodeada de mucha gente...Miro a Harry y me devuelve la mirada...como intentando descifrar...

-Yo no fui...ábrelo..

-Naahh...luego..ahora debo ir a buscar mi mochila.. para ir a la biblioteca- digo esto mirando a la mesa de Slytherin...no se porque...no hay mucha gente tampoco...ni loca voy a la biblioteca !! Al menos no por ahora...

Me levanto, y camino hacia la escalera...que será ?...no es muy pesado...tiene un envoltorio elegante...mmm...lencería ? Herm..nadie que conozcas va a regalarte eso...emm...golosinas ? mas probable...pero no vienen en esta clase de envoltorios y son mas pesadas que esto, ademas, a quien se le ocurre regalarme golosinas...mientras pienso todo esto casi me choco con un par de estudiantes en el camino, hasta que por fin llego a la sala común...por suerte para mi, Lavender y Parvati están fuera, con quien sabe quien...y la habitación esta solo para mi...

Dejo el paquete sobre la cama, voy al baño a lavarme las manos y me siento en la cama, con el paquetito negro y plateado en mi regazo...

Suavemente le saco las cintas...y abro la caja, poniendo la tapa a un lado, un sobre, también negro para variar, esperaba a ser abierto...

Lo abro..."Te pido perdón por lo que paso cerca del lago...me gustaría que nos viéramos en la biblioteca, hoy en la tarde...o en cualquier lugar de tu preferencia, me puedes decir lo que piensas a través de tu regalo...espero que te guste...de nuevo, perdón si te molesto...Draco..."

-Woow...piensa que me ofendí en serio...yo solo me hacia la difícil..Jajaja.. emm... pobre...

Abro la cajita mas pequeña y contenía un hermoso anillo de plata...no puedo creer que se haya preocupado tanto como para esto..al lado del anillo hay un trocito de pergamino perfectamente enrollado que explica como funciona...según estoooo...cuando el anillo se calienta, debo mirar mi dedo y leer lo que dice el anillo...es lo que la otra persona, que tiene el mismo, me quiere decir...wow...muy raro...casi incomodo...y si me quema ?? es medio ridículo...pero bueno...mmm...es como los mensajes de texto de los muggles...pero...gratis, por lo menos para mi ! y mas rápido...

Me pruebo el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha, y entra perfectamente..es muy lindo, sin embargo, simple...es liso...no muy ancho...mientras lo miro, siento el dedo tibio, y leo, _Biblioteca ?_ es muy raro esto del anillo...es...no se...pienso con mucha fuerza _Si_...por mas que no me guste la biblioteca tengo que hacer el trabajo de Snape, de esta no me puedo escapar...

Mientras bajo al almuerzo, recuerdo...que mañana es lunes...no quieeero...horrible domingo...son tan depresivos...tendrían que poner un día mas en la semana, odio los domingos...sabiendo la tortura que son los lunes para mi...no deberían existir...se que muchos piensan los mismo...habría que hacer algo...por dios Hermione, escúchate ! estas diciendo idioteces...como siempre no ?...

Puedo parecer loca...pero últimamente hasta puedo discutir conmigo misma...hay una voz detrás de mi cabeza que me corrige cuando me equivoco en algo...o que me prohíbe pensar ciertas cosas...

Cruzo las puertas y una vez mas...algunos chicos me saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo...me siento bien con este tipo de atención..es lo que necesitaba )..

Llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor...y me siento al lado de Harry...woow...Ginny no esta pegada a el...donde esta ?

-Herm...a la tarde...y ese anillo ?- mirando mi dedo...sin asombro...pero con curiosidad...-quien es tu admirador ?

Para evitar problemas...prefiero decir que no lo se...se va a enojar si sabe que Malfoy me manda regalitos...jajaja...emm...reacciona Herm, lo estas pensando demasiado...

-No lo se...es el paquete que recibí hoy a la mañana...

-Y te lo pusiste sin probar algún hechizo ? y si contenía algún maleficio ?

Emm...piensaaaaaaaaa...emm...

-Si probé, no me tomes por tonta, perooo...no tenia nada, y me lo puse...

-Ninguna pista de quien es ?

-No, solo mucho negro y plateado...jaja..

Hasta sonó creíble...jajaj...siento tibio el dedo...miro hacia el dedo y leo.._Se que soy –_desaparece el mensaje poco a poco y se reemplaza con –_insoportable, pero –_de nuevo...bueno...es entendible...no tiene mucho espacio !-_me perdonas ?_...

Tendría que pensar que tiene malas intenciones solo porque es un Slytherin ? Es Malfoy...peroo...a veces es tierno...respondo..._Esta bien Draco.._

Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí estaba el, muy lindo por cierto ! varias chicas lo miran, pero el no hace caso y mira su dedo... cualquiera pensaría que esta loco...lo veo sonreír...y me mira...le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-A quien le sonríes ?- dice Ron dándose vuelta y mirando hacia Slytherin...

Rápido respondo...

-A ti..- sigo sonriendo...y las orejas se le ponen rojas...jaja...

-Ahh...emm...-baja la mirada a su plato y continua almorzando...

No tengo mucha hambre...

-Subo a la sala comun, alguien viene ?

-Yo voy en unos minutos...- Harry caaasi se para...pero no se porque..se vuelve a sentar...

-Esta bien...

Me levanto, voy hacia las puertas y subo las escaleras...

Hogwarts esta solitario...no se...muy vacío...que se trae Malfoy...esta claro que me encantaaaa...y también a muchas otras chicas...perooo...que es lo que quiere ?...estaba realmente apenado por lo del lago..y yo quería ese beso ! pero...no se...hubiera sido perfecto...no había nadie...lo tenia todo para mi...estupida Hermione ! hubieras aprovechado...para que me querrá ver en la biblioteca ?

-Hola Hermione...-un chico de 7mo de Ravenclaw...lo habia visto ya...tampoco esta mal...Scott Worthington...pelo castaño claro...ojos verdes...muy lindos ojos...perfecta sonrisa...un poco mas alto en estatura que yo...y juega al Quidditch...bueno..esta muy bien...jaja

-Hola Dave- le sonrío y paso...la puerta del retrato esta a pocos metros...sigo caminando...

No se de donde sabe mi nombre...pero mientras yo lo miraba, Lavender y Parvati me dijeron su nombre y lo que había que saber de el...increíble como tienen un catalogo de todos los chicos de Hogwarts...

Llego al retrato y paso a través de el...Harry no llego todavía...

-Hola Hermione...como estas ?-otro chico de 7mo...pero de Gryffindor me saluda, sonriendo y acercándose...

Dave Pinkerton, rubio...ojos raros...entre verde y celeste, muy raros...pero lindos...tiene muy buen cuerpo, y también muchas candidatas, es uno de los perseguidos...jajaj...no juega al Quidditch...pero hace muchos deportes en el mundo muggle, aunque es de familia, puro...

Woow...arme mi propio catalogo jajaj...emmm...

-Como estas ?

-Hola Dave, un poco cansada...tu ?

-Estoy bien...bueno...ve a dormir un poco...cualquier cosa luego me buscas...si ?

jajaaaaa...no esperaba eso...

-Jajaj...bueno, esta bien...adios...

Subo las escaleras a los cuartos de las chicas... y apenas llego me tiro en la cama...necesitaba eso...quiero dormir y que pase toda la semana volando...pensando tanto en eso...me duermo...me doy cuenta de que estoy dormida..pero no quiero despertar...será que estoy obsesionada, pero veo caras de chicos...muchos chicos...y después se van borrando, hasta que quedan en dos, Harry y Draco, nunca tuve un sueño solo de "fotos" no se...en los sueños siempre pasa algo no ?...quizás no estoy soñando...solo estoy acostada...y con ojos cerrados...esperando...

-Heeeerm...Harry te busca...Heeerm despiertaaaa...-sacudo la cabeza como tratando de borrar esas horribles voces...pero me sacuden a mi ! abro los ojos y las chicas me vienen a despertar...

-Queee...quee pasa ?

-Harry esta abajo y dice que se va a la biblioteca y que te espera ahí...

-Esta bieen...ya voy.. ya voy...

Me levanto...le doy unos toques mágicos a mi pelo para que se vea bien...a mi cara también...jaja...digamos que no es muy linda recién levantada de la cama...y también a mi ropa...esta un poco arrugada...

Termino de arreglarme, agarro mi mochila, aviso a las chicas en donde voy a estar y salgo a la sala común y voy a camino a la biblioteca...mientras camino apurada siento el dedo tibio y miro..._ya estoy.._ Malfoy llego a la biblioteca...apuro un poco mas el paso y llego...

Empiezo a caminar por los estantes, y veo a Harry en una de las mesas...leyendo... esta muy concentrado...todavía no empezó a escribir...siento una mano por mi cintura, me doy vuelta y veo a Draco...me sorprendió que me agarre así...

-Hola- le digo susurrando...

-Hola...vamos para allá, no quiero que Potter nos vea...

Vamos a un espacio en el que no hay nadie ni tampoco estamos muy a la vista, entre unos estantes, llenos de libros de historia de la magia...

-Para que querías verme ?- todavía no se porque estoy aquí...pero por ti...

-No se...nada en especial...quería verte...como estas ?

-Bien...bien...tu ?

-Bien...viniste con Potter ?

-Si, tenemos que hacer el trabajo para Snape...gracias por el anillo...me gusto mucho...

-De nada...me alegro que te haya gustado...

Me sonríe...diosss... que sonriiisaaa...hablando del anillo empieza a calentarse poco a poco...lo miro...pero no dice nada...miro de vuelta para Draco...y sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba sus labios tocan los míos en un suave beso...woow...no lo puedo creer jaaa...mueran envidiosas !...que bien besaa por cierto...me toca la cara con su mano y acerca su cuerpo al mío, me quede paralizada por un instante, pero me doy cuenta y rodeo su cuello con mi brazo, claro que no llego...pero por lo menos para no quedarme cruzada de brazos...pone su otra mano alrededor de mi cintura y sigue el beso...unos diez minutos después...jajaj...me separo...

-Debo ir con Harry...

-No.. quédate un poco mas...

-No puedo...adiós..

-Espera...-me toma de nuevo por la cintura y me da otro beso mas corto...-nos veremos de nuevo...?-con una sonrisa...jojooo...no...debo hacerme la difícil...no tiene que parecer que estoy a sus pies...

-Puede ser...adioos...

Terminando los susurros... salgo de entre medio de los estantes, me arreglo un poco le pelo y salgo justo detrás de Harry...

-Hola Harry...

-Que paso, te quedaste dormida ?

-Si...perdona...

-Esta bien..

Me sonríe...

-Estas bien ?- pregunta como leyéndome la cabeza...veo que Draco se va de la biblioteca...

-Perfectamente- le sonrío y nos ponemos a trabajar...

**Perdonen por la tardanza...!! además de que el capitulo no me gusta, tarde en actualizar...perdonen de nuevo : ( como decía...el capitulo no me gusta...perooo...es largoo : ) emmm..bueno...espero que este mejor de acentos...¬¬ a pedido...agradezcan que no tengo faltas de ortografia...como avlar, o desir... no se...podria ser peor...jajaja...espero que les haya gustado...como siempre dejen muuuuuuuchos reviews : ) en lo posible...ya desactive la opcion que no permitia reviews anonimos asique ahora pueden dejar reviews los que antes no podian...si es que los de antes querian...bueno...sean buenos y díganme que piensan...**

**adiooooooooooos...**

**revieews...**

**BlackAngeL...**


	6. Callada tambien te meto en problemas

Capitulo 6

Maldito Snape...es una de las pocas personas en la faz de la tierra a la que me encantaría matar...bueno...no es para tanto tampoco...pero...le desearía mucha mala suerte en su vida...las dos ultimas horas de un lunes corresponden a pociones...a quien se le ocurre torturarnos de esa manera?! es lo peor que puede haber ! incluso prefiero historia de la magia...con el profesor fantasma que da clases en las que dormimos las horas que nos faltaron de sueño...me pregunto como murió ese profesor...quizás...ouch, que es eso ?

Me miro el dedo que estaba poniéndose tibio y veo que se esta escribiendo un mensaje que decía: "_Te ves muy linda hoy._" en letra muy pequeña, pero visible, no puedo evitar sonreír y casi reírme en voz alta...pero eso tendría como consecuencia un castigo de Snape...y lo que menos quiero un lunes es eso...por que Draco pondría eso ? es un poco raro...peroo...bueno...que le respondo ?...mejor nada...

Aparto la mirada del anillo y la fijo en el pizarrón en el que estaba anotando los ingredientes de la poción para la clase siguiente.. y anotando la tarea... abro la boca para hablarle a Harry...pero lo pienso mejor...la ultima vez que le pregunte la hora tuve que ir a la biblioteca en vez de dormir...miro a Snape..parece que no se moverá en unos segundos..porque sigue escribiendo y escribiendo...la mano de Harry esta cerca...si tomo la mano de Harry y miro la hora rápido nadie saldrá castigado...porque no hable y no me puede descubrir...espero...

Siento que la pierna de Harry esta cerca y con la mía, la empujo un poco para que me mire...y lo hace, en un rápido movimiento le tomo la mano y miro la hora...eran las doce...la hora terminaría pronto, cuando vuelvo a poner mi mano en su lugar sin ningún ruido Snape se da la vuelta...

-Le sugiero Granger, que piense en comprarse un reloj, de lo contrario no me desagradaría darle cada clase un castigo por preguntar la hora !! Tu y Potter limpiaran calderos esta noche, sin magia...me importa muy poco sinceramente que tengan actividades de otras materias, lo harán, y punto, sin excusas...

Mierda ! que tiene ese tipo ojos en la nuca ?! es imposible ! no hicimos ni el menor ruido...! y de nuevo lo metí a Harry en un castigo...que bueno ! lo que me faltaba...

Toca el timbre marcando el fin del día...gracias !

Todos los alumnos empiezan a levantarse y juntar sus cosas para ir a almorzar, pero yo me quedo sentada, como sin creerlo...de nuevo...Harry me debe de odiar...

-Herm ?- y me habla!! a pesar de que le hago la vida un infierno ! que tierno eres Harry...pero voy a esperar que la tierra me coma, gracias...

-Perdóname...-las únicas palabras que podían salir en ese momento de mi boca...nada mas original...

-Esta bien ! no es tan malo, no ? vamos Herm..podría haber sido peor !

-Que optimista...es la segunda vez, Harry, porque estas tan feliz ? me tendrías que callar para asegurarte de que no te pueda meter en problemas una vez mas...

-Heeerm...basta...en serio, no es tan malo...prefiero dormir o jugar a las cartas con Ron...pero toco el castigo...y hay que cumplirlo...levántate..

Mientras hablaba, Harry me había juntado todas mis cosas y ya estaba listo para irnos...

-Gracias, Harry...

-De nada Herm...vamos...

Los tres íbamos caminando hacia el Gran Salón, con el humor característico de un lunes...podrá no parecer mucho...pero me siento muy mal con lo del castigo...pobre Harry...me refiero, pobre el...yo voy a aprovechar y mirarlo todo el tiempo ! no voy a perder semejante oportunidad ! tendría que estar loca, cualquiera de las locas que los persiguen a ellos dos, haría cualquier cosa por estar en mi lugar ! en fin... va a ser divertido...por lo menos para mi...

El tampoco esta muy arrepentido de prestarme su mano para ver la hora...aunque debe ser por cortesía, el nunca se molestaría conmigo por algo así...o nunca lo ha hecho...siempre hay una primera vez para todo no ?...

Pero no se enojo, esta raro...recién estaba feliz...o mas feliz que cualquier lunes...y ahora...esta muy pensativo, demasiado pensativo quizás...

**LO SIENTOOO...es que presiento que la historia no les gusta y les aburre...peroo...es que necesito su opinión, como dijo una autora de FF los reviews nos alimentan ! los necesitamos : ( perdonen por no haber actualizado en las ultimas dos semanas...me estuvieron pasando muchas fechas de muchos exámenes y eso también complico todo...odio el final del año por esto...los exámenes...quiero que lleguen las vacacionees... también perdonen por lo cortito del capitulo...pero es para hacerles sabes que la sigo...el próximo será mas largo, y lo actualizo el viernes, si puedo, al medio día cuando llego o a la tarde...perdonen de nuevo...**

**se** **que no me merezco reviews por la tardanza...pero tengan piedad, necesito saber si les gusta o si me desean dar criticas constructivas...por ejemplo, el tema de los acentos esta mejorando !**

**bueno...**

**reviews**

**jeje... cuídense gente linda...**

**adiooooos,**

**BlackAngeL...**


	7. Castigos

**Muchiiiiisimas gracias a: Mona Mayfair, Lado.Oscuro, albapotter, potter5, Tonks Granger**

**que me dejaron reviews y me dieron ganas de escribir, gracias y espero que no sea la única vez ; ) jaja..**

**BlackAngel..**

Capitulo 7: Castigos...

No vi a Harry en todo el día...espero que recuerde que tenemos el castigo de Snape a las 9 en las mazmorras...la superficie del lago esta calmada...mientras me voy acercando a mi lugar preferido veo los tentáculos del calamar gigante moviéndose y agitando la superficie...ese camino podría hacerlo de memoria, me encanta el árbol junto al lago...es un lugar hermoso para pensar y relajarse...es todo tan automático que casi ni me doy cuenta que estoy por sentarme encima de alguien...

Caaasi lo hice...miro mejor y veo a Malfoy sonriendo...

-Jajaja, cuidado la próxima, Hermione.

-Que haces aquí ?

-Que haces tu aquí ?

-Yo vengo a uno de los pocos lugares con paz hoy...

-Y yo también, tengo el mismo derecho que tu de estar aquí..

Dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa de complacencia...tiene razón...pero no tengo ganas de compañía en este momento, estoy cansada, odio los lunes y prefiero pasarlos sola...

Camino unos pasos hacia atrás y doy la vuelta...Si no puedo pasar el lunes sola frente al lago, lo pasare sola en mi habitación...viendo catálogos de ropa o leyendo revistas de chismes, da igual...

-Espera.

No se porque pero pare en ese momento...quería seguir pero algo me dijo que me quede...

-Que quieres ?

-Tan rápido te vas ?

Siento que se levanta de donde estaba, todavía no doy la vuelta, miro para el cielo...es un lindo día...soleado...un poco frío..pero lindo...

Y pasa algo que no esperaba, algo me hace bajar la mirada del cielo a mi cintura...sus brazos me abrazan por detrás, en cualquier situación me hubiera escapado o hubiera jugado un rato, pero no ahora...es...agradable ?...si...me agrada ! lo dije...es lindo sentir su calor...y esos brazos, trabajaditos por el quidditch ! woow...

-Te sientas conmigo ?

Digo que no con la cabeza...

-Vaaamos, por favor, me siento solo aquí...

-Pensé que esa era la idea, alejarte de los demás por un tiempo...

Me suelta y sigo de espaldas hacia el, da la vuelta y se pone frente a mi...

-Si, pero de vez en cuando es bueno alejarse de la mayoría, yo no dije nada de quedarme completamente solo...vienes ?

Sin esperar respuesta me toma de la mano, me da la vuelta y me arrastra hasta el árbol..

-Siéntate..

-Esta bieeen...puedo sola...

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, curiosamente no me soltó la mano...esta bien...tengo frío, por lo menos una parte de mi cuerpo esta bien ! jajaja...

-Hace frío, quieres que te tape ?

-No, esta bien...

-Bueeeeno...

Que ahora lee la mente ?? jaja...mmm...ok...no debo olvidarme del castigo...necesito un reloj...tendría que buscar uno en un catalogo en vez de buscar ropa...

Pronto empiezo a dormirme.. poco a poco, me gusta su perfume...aunque no ayuda a despertarme...¬¬...lucho contra mi cabeza.. no me puedo dormir...

-Que hora es ?- le pregunto...

-Las 6 y media...

-Mmmm...me voy...tengo queeee... hacer la tarea...

Me levanto y lista para irme doy la vuelta, pero su mano toma mi brazo..y sin esperarlo me da un beso, pequeño, pero un beso, me separo al instante...y me voy, al alejarme escucho un..."adiós.."

Y subo hacia el castillo...pensando en lo que había pasado...

Hago el camino de siempre...veo los mismos cuadros...en los que no siempre se encuentran las mismas personas...subo las escaleras...las chicas me miran de arriba abajo al pasar...pero no me importa...no voy a rebajarme a su nivel de responderles la mirada...sigo subiendo escaleras, doblando en corredores...mirando cuadros...hasta que encuentro el que corresponde a la entrada a la sala común...al fin...quiero dormiiiiir...no se de donde salio tanto sueño...pero quiero que sea vierneeees...

No aguanto mas...apenas llego a mi cama me tiro sobre ella sin pensarlo y caigo en un profundo sueño...curioso...una habitación circular, no muy grande, con muchas puertas...algunas mas grandes que otras...me pregunto que significara eso...me quedo parada sin poder moverme por un tiempo...hasta que mis piernas pueden hacerlo...voy hacia la puerta que esta delante mío...pero de repente un baldazo de pintura blanca y negra pinta la puerta, con un reloj, que marcaba las 8.50...

Por favor que no sean las 8.50, por favor que no sean las 8.50...pero repetirlo no va a hacer que el tiempo vaya para atrás, con un sobresalto me despierto y miro el reloj de mi mesita...efectivamente, las 8.50...bueno Herm...es hora de correr...

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, agarro la varita, abro la puerta, bajo las escaleras, corro hacia el retrato, salgo de la sala, corro por el corredor, me choco con un chico..con potencial por cierto ! y sigo corriendo...lo malo de las mazmorras...es que están bastaaante lejos de mi sala común...sigo corriendo, mas escaleras, mas corredores y al fin, la puerta a las mazmorras...

Cuando entro, Snape estaba ahí, mirando la puerta, y sin Harry...

-2 minutos tarde Granger...20 puntos menos para Gryffindor...

-Perdón por la tardanza...

No era yo la que había hablado...miro hacia atrás y veo a Harry, un poco despeinado...tambien agitado...

-4 minutos tarde Potter...40 puntos menos para Gryffindor...el motivo por el que están aquí: falta de respeto a la clase...su castigo: organizar los ingredientes...por nombre y cantidad...de mis 7 estanterías...creo que tendrán suficiente...

Miro las estanterías...cada una era alta y ancha...que divertida va a ser la noche...

Una vez que el profesor se va, Harry y yo nos miramos...

-Perdón por todo esto Harry...en serio...

No lo digo para hacerme la victima ni nada ! pero pobre Harry..podría estar durmiendo ahora...o cenando...

-Esta bien, no te preocupes...si no lo hacia por esto, me iba a castigar algún dia, le encanta hacerlo...-sonriendo como me gusta a mi...-empezamos ?

-Si hay que hacerlo...

Empezamos con la que estaba mas al alcance...estaba llena de papeles, frascos con cosas horribles, tarros con polvos de color feo...espátulas, cucharas...varitas rotas...de todo...empezamos sacando todo, limpiando cada estante y organizando alfabéticamente...y por cantidad...la pasamos "bien"...limpiar eso no era del todo agradable, pero por lo menos éramos dos y podíamos hablar y bromear..

-Que dice aquí ? Tu entiendes mejor que yo la letra de los profesores...

Harry me señala un frasco con un pedazo de pergamino colgando...

-Aaaa...eso es una a...emm...no...no...es..si..una a..a...

-Eso es una c o una d un poco deforme ?

-Creo que es una c...si...porque lo que sigue es unaaaaaa...o...si...una o...entooonces...emmm...-sentir su perfume tan cerca me desconcentra...tenerlo cerca me desconcentra...-no se...

Termino de hablar y miro al costado, donde sabia que estaba el, pero tratando de leer la etiqueta nuestras caras estaban muy cerca...nos quedamos mirando a los ojos como si no pudiéramos separar la vista por unos segundos, su cara se acerca un poco mas a la mía...narices rozándose...y finalmente, su boca alcanza la mía en un beso...no pensé que iba a pasar eso con solo tratar de leer la etiqueta...haberlo dicho antes !... nos besamos por unos minutos, que parecieron mucho mas y los cuales disfrute enormemente, y nos separamos, sin poder creer lo que había pasado...nadie lo tenia planeado...amigos ? algo mas ? ahora si, mi cabeza es, oficialmente, un caos...


	8. Evitarte no funciona

**Muchas gracias a los que me regalaron reviews "yo", al max potter g, Mona Mayfair, missyumikov y Karla Riddle graciaaas y sigan así ; ) jeje...bueno...los dejo leer...acuérdense de darle a "Go" mmm...bueno...y también recuerden que los reviews son el alimento del alma ! (bueno...no tanto...perooo...bueno...no importa...) cuídense **

Capitulo 8

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante incómodos...pero a la vez distintos de una linda manera...con Harry nos hablamos bien...y entre nosotros había miradas de ternura...me encanta perderme en sus ojos esmeralda y no pensar ni en el tiempo ni en nada...en un mes o menos llegan las vacaciones de Navidad...

Por mas que quisiera, en esta ultima semana no hubo tiempo para otro beso...lamentablemente el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor esta muy ocupado con su equipo como para prestarle atención a una amiga...como me cuesta pronunciar esa palabra...perooo...es el señor Potter...no se puede esperar mas que eso...

Luego de permanecer unos minutitos pensando en algunas cosas...me levanto...me pongo la ropa del colegio y bajo a desayunar...totalmente perdida...con la mirada hacia ningún lado...caminando mas por inercia que por otra cosa...lo mismo de siempre...pasillos...ventanas...alumnos...Gran Salón...mesas...mas alumnos...ojos verdes...

-Buen día- me saluda sonriendo..

-Buenos días, Harry, Ron...Ginny..

-Buenos días- responden los pelirrojos al unísono...Ginny ni me mira...jajaja...moriría por decirle "Bese a Harry, bese a Harry, na na na na na naaaaa !"...pero supongo que me mira así por...no se...cansancio ?

Me siento en frente de Harry y me sirvo un vaso con jugo de calabaza...quiero dormiiiiiiiir...

-Quieres venir a la practica hoy por la tarde ?

-Eeemm...si...claro- le sonrío...todavía pensando si no tengo nada para hacer...

-Nos vemos ahí, a las 4...

Un jueves por la tarde no hay mucho para hacer...se acerca el fin de semana y con el una nueva salida a Hogsmeade, exclusivamente para nuestro grupo...

Una oleada de paquetitos empezaron a caer por encima de nuestras cabezas, cortando nuevamente el contacto visual que mantenía con esos ojos tan hermosos y llamativos...mas lechuzas entran por los ventanales, haciendo un lío de chillidos y alas...un par de vasos de jugos volcados...pero nada mas dramático...miro frente a mi y encuentro un paquete, solo que no era para mi, sino para Ron, tenia enrollados un diario y una carta, se los alcanzo y sigo tomando jugo...

-Gracias, Herms...

Una vez que me lleno de jugo me dispongo a levantarme...

-Voy a buscar los libros a la sala común, vuelvo en un momento...

-Espera, te acompaño...

Es increíble...como las cosas que no quieres que pasen, pasan ! no solo en el momento equivocado y no esperado, si no también de la peor manera posible...lo que no quería en ese momento era que Harry me acompañe a la sala común y que hablemos del, lamentablemente, único beso...quiero permanecer en mi nube de fantasía, no quiero que diga que fue una equivocación, o que las cosas no pueden ser, simplemente que se calle...pero no...siempre, y nunca falla, siempre, la vida nos da una bofetada para ponernos en nuestro lugar, con una especie de mensaje diciendo, no te voy a cumplir todos tus deseos, princesa...

Salimos del Gran Salón al mismo paso y empezamos a caminar...pasaron unos minutos antes de que abra la boca...lo venia viendo todo el camino, el iba a abrir la boca y me iba a tirar flechazos en contra...y las cosas se pondrían raras entre nosotros y...espera Herm...te estas adelantando...fue un beso...no fue nada mas...fue solo un inocente beso...

Ambos escuchamos pasos apurados y volteamos a ver a quien correspondían...Malfoy ...nunca estuve tan agradecida de verlo...

-A ti te buscaba, necesito tu ayuda...

-Harry..te importa ?..

-Esta bien...yo voy a buscar las cosas y nos vemos en Historia de la magia...

Antes de alejarse, Harry miro a Malfoy de arriba abajo...de una manera no muy simpática...pero no me resulta raro...siempre fueron así el uno con el otro...

-Voy en unos minutos...Que pasa ?

-Nada...no me gusta que hables con Potter...además no te vi muy cómoda...

-Es mi amigo, no voy a dejar de hablar con el por nada, además no tienes derecho a impedírmelo...-es cierto...después de todo no soy ni su novia ni nada...

-Muy cierto...pero no te vi cómoda...además tu mirada asustaba...que pasa ?

-Nada...gracias por preocuparte- le digo divertida..

-Jajaja...de nada..

Un momento de silencio incómodo...

-Voy a buscar los libros...ya deben estar por empezar las clases...

-Adiós y suerte Hermione...

-Adiós Draco...

Subo a buscar los libros a la sala común y veo a Harry saliendo..

-Parvati me alcanzo tu bolso con los libros...vamos...estamos llegando tarde...

-Muchas gracias- le sonrío y miro hacia abajo...

-Que quería Malfoy ?- pregunta sacándome información...

-Ayuda en una materia...-mentí...en realidad me salvo de una charla que no deseo tener ! a menos que me gusta el resultado que pueda traer esta charla...perooo...prefiero no arriesgarme...

-Por que no le pide a otro ?

-No se...que, te molesta ?

-Si...digo, no...es decir...te trata mal y luego te pide ayuda ? quien se cree que es ?

Últimamente me estuvo tratando mejor...comparado con antes...mmm...Potter que te pasa ? el niño que vivió ? celoso ? de Malfoy ? mmmm... no puede ser...entramos al aula del profesor Binns...preparándonos para lo que seria una placentera siesta...ya nadie lo escuchaba...ni la nueva Hermione lo hacia...a veces...pero hoy no estoy de humor como para atender y tomar notas...prefiero prepararme psicológicamente para enfrentarme a la practica de Quidditch de mas tarde...

**Muy cortito...lo se... : ( pero prometí que iba a actualizar los viernes y sooon las...11.56 ! emmm...bueno...yo lo intente...esta semana tuve mas exámenes...y en la que viene tengo otros mas...y no quiero mas exámenes ! los vendo ! tampoco, los regalo ! solo quiero sacarlos de mi cabeza...mmm...espero que les haya gustado el pequeño capi...y...bueno...sin mas...opinen, y den ideas ; ) pero a mi mail, me pueden contactar...no por medio de los reviews...igual dejen reviews ! perooo...no se.. estoy loca : ) jeje...me voy a dormir...buenas noches gente linda : )**

**cuídense...**

**revieews** **: ) por favor (a)**

**BlackAngeL..**


	9. Celos y engaños, mala combinacion

**Muchas gracias a: missyumikov, MaKAkiss y eli...por dejarme reviews...van disminuyendo : ( buuu...mmm...bueno...que lo disfruten...les dejo leer el capi...**

Capitulo 9: Celos y engaños, mala combinacion...

Luego de arreglarnos un poco para ir al campo de Quidditch, emprendimos el camino hacia este...el partido seria Gryffindor vs. Slytherin y, obviamente, Harry y Draco estarían presentes...

Llegamos...nos sentamos en las gradas, yo en un extremo, y nos quedamos mirando y charlando hasta que empiece la practica, cada equipo practica en un extremo...cosa rara...porque siempre reservan el estadio en privado...pero no ! justo hoy, especialmente para Herm, ambas personas comparten el mismo airee...

-Hola Lavender...

-Hola Parvati...

-Hola..

Aturdida por tantos saludos miro al costado y ahí están, tres chicos de Hufflepuff, no mas grandes que nosotras, deben ser de séptimo...El que saludó a Lavender se sentó al lado de ella, el otro al lado de Parvati y el ultimo al lado de...Herm...lo que me faltaba...quiero concentrarme en frente, en ese montoncito de escobas elevadas en el aire...pero no...un castaño claro de ojos verdes me habla y me habla...no entiendo una palabra de lo que me dice, pero de vez en cuando digo cosas como "aaahh", "aja"..."me imagino"..."que interesante"..."en serio?" cosas que parecían hacerlo feliz y me mantenían a mi concentrada en otra cosa pero sin parecer cruel...jeje...

La practica esta igual que siempre...de vez en cuando alguno de un equipo se queja porque las bludgers llegan hasta su lado y lastiman a sus jugadores...pero bastante bien...Ron mejoró muchísimo...no deja que ni una pelota pase por el aro...excepto, claro, una o dos por partido...peroo...no es nada comparado con antes...estuvo todo el verano practicando, lo que trajo los frutos de su esfuerzo y...un cuerpazo increíble que hizo que todas lo miraran con otros ojos desde el primer día...

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos presto atención a una frase en particular..."algún día de estos podríamos salir...te parece?" y que tenia que hacer yo ? lanzar una de mis respuestas robóticas..."bueno"..genial...tenia una salida programada para "algún día", lo miro, le sonrío, bueno..no se puede negar...esta buenísimo...! perooo...no puedo estar pensando esto...voy a salir en serio con el ?...

-Yo también juego al Quidditch, soy uno de los golpeadores- me sonríe..

Entoonces...tiene buenos brazos...mmm...es para pensar...ojos claros, verdes, tez blanca, pero no pálida... nariz linda, ni perfecta ni encorvada y larga...jaja...mmm...es para pensarlo.. a cualquier chica le atrae...es interesante...

Sonrío...no se que decir y sigo mirando para adelante...a la practica...las otras dos parejitas están besándose..sip, definitivamente mirar para adelante es la mejor opción...miro a Harry...cumpliendo su papel de Capitán...vigilando cada movimiento de cada jugador...para poder corregirlos...que bien se ve...

De repente el recuerdo del beso me cae a la cabeza...y con eso, la conversación que deseo evitar...aparto la vista de Harry...y miro para un costado...y ahí está...Ginny...vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Harry...no me quejo...porque yo estoy haciendo lo mismo...pero yo tengo razones, yo lo bese ! y tu no !...no ?...nooo !!! Tranquilízate...no hay razón para ponerse así...no es nada tuyo Herm...soloo...un amigo...un amigo con beneficios probablemente...peroo...un amigo al fin...

La practica se esta poniendo aburrida...muy aburrida...entonces, decido escuchar a mi compañero, del cual ni se el nombre...

-Y por eso mis padres se mudaron a Inglaterra...

-Que interesante...-pongo cara de asombrada...la verdad no se que otra cosa decir...mientras pienso miro al otro costado...y veo al mejor rubio de Hogwarts...bueno...no es por nada...perooo...esos ojazos grises...ese cuerpazo trabajadiito por el Quidditch..esta bueno...no se puede refutar...

-Esto se esta poniendo un poco aburrido...vamos a caminar ?

-Mmmm ok...-me levanto y el se levanta conmigo...vamos caminando hacia los terrenos, y miro a Draco...que había levantado la mirada al mismo tiempo y me miró a mi y rápidamente a mi musculoso acompañante.. jaja...daría lo que fuera por saber que piensa en este momento...

Caminamos esquivando gente hasta que llegamos a los terrenos, pero ni siquiera caminamos 5 minutos, cuando suena la señal con la que los jugadores bajan al campo para irse y comentar como estuvo la practica.

-Yo tengo que hablar con Harry antes de que se vaya...- le digo como diciendo.. Ok despideteee...

-Esta bien, seguimos otro día ?

Seguir que ? si solo caminamos...tengo que hablar con Harry ! tengo miedo de hablar con Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo todo el tiempo...no se si quiero saber que va a decir...peroo..quizás se olvido...y me estoy complicando la cabeza cuando no debo hacerlo...

-Si, seguro- le digo sonriendo y camino hacia el campo de nuevo..

La gente va saliendo del campo, me apresuro para ver si Harry me ve y me dice algo...Llego y lo veo, con Ron, hablando algo...la mayoria de la gente se fue, solo quedaban los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor y algunos de los del otro...un par de alumnos como yo, que solo venían a ver la practica o a pasar el tiempo...gente que esta aburrida...como..

-Hola Herm...- una mano me toca la espalda suavemente, me doy vuelta..

..Draco...

-Hola Draco, como has estado ?- pregunto prestando atención a Harry...

-Bien, muy bien, nos sentamos ?- me señala las gradas vacías..

-Si claro...

-Te pasa algo ?

-No, no, nada..

-No suenas muy convencida...

-Se como me siento Draco...

-Ok, Ok...no queria ofenderte ni nada...

De repente se da cuenta de cómo mi mirada va a parar en cada movimiento que hace hacia Harry...

-Por que miras tanto a Potter ?...Lo que te pasa tiene que ver con el ?

-Algo así...

-Pensé que me habías dicho que no te pasaba nada...

-No me pasa nada Draco, bas...

No puedo terminar...porque a Harry se le acerca cierta pelirroja...

Arghhh...la odio tanto !...por que Harry ? Por queeeee ?...

Miro a Draco y parece que puede leer mis pensamientos...

-Celosa ?

-No...

-Se que la odias...

-Callate...

-Quieres darle celos, no ?

-No estoy celosa.

-Vaamos...a mi no me mientes...

-Draco, basta.

-Sabias que cuando me mirabas a mi el te miraba a ti ?

-No es cierto...

-Si es cierto, si quieres darle celos...puedes...por que el no me miraba bien cuando tenias tu preciosa cara cerca mío...

Lo miro cansada y al fin deja de molestar...

-Esta bien...bajamos ?

Digo que si con mi cabeza, nos levantamos y bajamos...era cierto..cuando baje con Draco, Harry nos miró, sin prestarle la menor parte de atención a Ginny...jaja se quedo hablando sola...y llego a escuchar algo que me paraliza el corazón...

-Perdón amor, que decías ?

AMOR??? Este es uno de los momentos que yo no esperaba vivir ni sentir en un largo periodo de existencia...AMOR ??? oohhh noooo...grave error...miro a Draco, pensando en algo que no se si va a funcionar...

-Draco..como harías tu para darle celos ?

-Entonces estas celosa de la chica Weasley..

-Callate.. están saliendo...recién me doy cuenta...le dijo "amor"..

-Jajaja...pooobrecita Herm...dame tu mano...

Me agarra de la mano y justo pasamos por donde ellos están, Harry nos ve...ve las manos juntas...y escucha nuestras risas (fingidas)...por que en este momento no me siento como para reír...y le dijo a Ginny..

-Hablamos después, si ?

-Harry, no me dejes hablando sola !

Jaaaaaaa...

-Camina mas rápido, vamos detrás de los vestuarios..

-Que es lo que estas pensando ?

-Rápido, viene a hablarte..

-No se si quiero darle celos, quizás con Ginny es mas feliz, no se...- Dios...que acabo de decir ?...

-Muy tarde...

Draco se acerco a mi y me beso, hacia mucho que no recibía uno de sus besos...la verdad, los extrañaba...mi relación con Draco es rara...no nos amamos...pero...nos atraemos...no se..

-Hermione ?- lo que estuve esperando...

-Harry, como estas ?

Draco me soltó y me agarro la mano por detrás, para que Harry "no viera"...pero cuando lo hizo el lo vio...y quedo como que no era apropósito...hay que reconocerlo...es bueno para dar celos...

-Podemos hablar hoy a la noche ?

-Si, claro...-le respondo sonriendo...-si Ginny no tiene problema...nos vemos hoy..

-Esta bien...adiós Herm...Malfoy...

Se da la vuelta y se va...

-Funcionó- me mira sonriendo-...no ?

-No se...te digo mañana...-doy vuelta para irme y me toma de la cintura...

-No te vayas aun, hay que hacerlo creíble, se va a dar vuelta...

-Como lo sabes ?

-Lo se...

Nos seguimos besando y efectivamente, se dio vuelta y nos vio abrazaditos y cariñosos, espero que te de celos Harry y que dejes a Ginny...no entiendo porque no me contaste nada, ni a mi ni a Ron, bueno...no se si Ron sabe...entonces porque nos besamos en el castigo de Snape ?, porque accediste ? porque lo empezaste ? es que Ginny no te importa ? la engañaste Harry, conmigo...

**Bueno...termine con los exámenes, por eso tarde tanto...me queda solo uno, el 18...que ese define mi verano...jaja...espero que les guste...y en forma de "pago" lo hice mas largo que los demás : ) jaja...bueno...espero que los reviews aumenten un poco : (... fueron disminuyendo...y me puse mal...pero bueno...sin mas...el próximo viernes de nuevo con la charla entre Harry y Hermione...mañana tengo que empezar a estudiar de nuevooo...no quiero... bueno...espero que les haya gustado...reviews please...**

**BlackAngeL...**


	10. Por que me torturas asi ?

**Aquí nuevamente con otro capi...Gracias a: YO, missyumikov, kamy y eli por dejarme reviews : )...sin mas los dejo leer...espero que les guste...a mi no me convence...perooo...les prometí que iba a actualizar el viernes..y lamento decir que ya es sábado...hace...06 minutos que es sábado..perdónenme...pero estuve estudiando...gracias a los que me desearon suerte : ) bueno...reviews si así lo desean : ) adiós...**

**BlackAngeL...**

Capitulo 10: Por que me torturas así ?

Estoy sentada en uno de los sillones mas cómodos de la sala común de Gryffindor...Harry esta parado frente a mi, apoyado en la chimenea, un abismo de silencio nos separa, hasta que el decide romper el hielo...

-Que estabas pensando ?

-Cuando ?

-Cuando besabas a Malfoy ?

-Que piensas tu cuando besas a Ginny ?

-No es lo mismo..

-No ?

-Estas saliendo con Malfoy ?

-Si

Queeeeeeeeeeee ??? Su mirada de asombro es muy parecida a la que yo tendría, solo que tengo que actuar convencida y no puedo poner esa mirada...como se me ocurrió decir eso !!! Entre todas las cosas que había para decir...claro...no podía decir algo como, estaba pensando en ti, y lo estaba besando solo para darte celos y para que dejes a la pelirroja tonta...claroooo...eeemmm...no responde...Harry ? Harry ! respondeee, no te me vayas por favor !...

-Desde cuando ?

-Hoy.. y tu desde cuando ?

-No viene al caso..

-Ohh si que viene al caso, Harry. Responde, hace cuanto que estas saliendo con la hermana de Ron ?

-Hace 2 semanas o un poco mas...

Ahora es mi turno de poner la mirada de asombro...como no me di cuenta ?...es demasiado tiempo como para no saber que hay algo de química entre ellos !...como no me pude enterar ? como ni Parvati ni Lavender no se enteraron ? ellas que tienen todos los chismes del colegio !!!

-Ah...desde antes del castigo...

-Acerca del castigo...

-No me interesa Harry...si estas con Ginny no tiene sentido que hablemos de esto, fue un error...eso es todo...

-No Herm...es que...

-Que es entonces Harry ? Dilo ya..

-No me arrepiento, para nada...porque-mira hacia la puerta...

-Mi amoooor...

Como es de esperar...como siempreee...si algo tiene posibilidades de empeorar...lo hará...y lo hizo...cierta pelirroja paso por el umbral del retrato y corrió a abrazar a Harry...No alcanzo a ver que mirada pone ni como la recibe, porque antes de que Ginny llegue a Harry yo estoy subiendo las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio...y claro, no es capaz de decirme "Hermione espera !" porque la pelirroja pensaría cualquier cosa...y no quiere romper su preciosa relación con ella...aunque ya lo hizo...pero como el dijo, no viene al caso...

No falta mucho para que la gente de la sala común se vaya...quiero estar tranquila un momento, mirando el fuego, sentada en mi sillón favorito y sin pensar en nada...cuando llego a mi dormitorio ninguna de las chicas estaba ahí...se las trago la tierra o están con alguno de sus novios...nadie lo sabe...es increíble como todo coordina para arruinarme el día...porque es imposible que mejore...estoy sola por toda la noche y así voy a quedarme, sin mas compañía que el maldito reloj marcando cada segundo y haciendo un ruido casi inaudible, pero insoportable una vez que se identifica...

Voy al baño, me pongo la ropa para dormir, una remera y un pantalón corto, me tiro en mi cama sin taparme y mirando al techo...pensando en Harry...que me iba a decir cuando llego Ginny ?...No se arrepintió del beso...eso es bueno...no ?...si Ron se entera de que me besó en el castigo, aun estando con Ginny...no le habla nunca mas en su vida...

Miro a mi único acompañante...11.30...mmm...ya se deben haber ido todos...y en caso contrario...el pantalón corto me hace lindas piernas...asiqueeee..no pasare vergüenza...jajaj...salgo de los dormitorios...bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, parando antes de estar a la vista en el borde de la escalera...atenta a cualquier sonido o voz que me impida estar ahí...no escucho a nadie...bajo y efectivamente esta vacía...hermosamente vacía...me quejaba de mi soledad en mi habitación...pero...me gusta estar sola...es...tranquilo...me agrada...

Me siento en mi sillón y miro al fuego, como tenía planeado...pongo mis piernas a la altura del pecho y las abrazo...y de nuevo...el retrato se abre y deja entrar a.. la parejita que no deseaba ver...

-Yo me quedare un momento aquí...aun no quiero subir...

-Ok amor...no te acuestes muy tarde, si ?

-Si..

Ginny lo mira extrañada, como si el estuviera actuando raro...pero no le da importancia y sube a su dormitorio sin un beso de Harry, que se le aparto antes de que pudiera siquiera insinuar que quería uno...

-Hola...-me mira, mira mis piernas, morenas y lindas, lo sabia ! dan resultado...

-Hola...-le respondo como haciéndome la desinteresada, sin levantar la mirada del fuego.

-Puedo sentarme ?

-Es una sala común...no ?

-Eso es un si o un, como quieras, mas que nada apuntando a un no.

-Es un, me da igual...

Mentira...no lo es...hay mucha diferencia entre si el se queda o no...

-Yo quería terminar lo que estábamos hablando antes de que llegara Ginny y antes de que subieras a cambiarte...

-Que hay que terminar ?...No te arrepientes, por lo menos es lo que dijiste...ya esta..

-Y es la verdad, no me arrepiento..

-Porque no me contaste Harry ? Como es que no me entere que estabas saliendo con Ginny ? Tan ciega soy ?

-No...es que...no quería que te pusieras mal por lo del castigo...y por ella...pero cuando te vi con Malfoy imagine que tu estabas en la misma situación, y...empecé a mostrar nuestro cariño en frente tuyo, porque pensé que no te molestaría...tu...te arrepientes de lo del castigo ?

Jaaaaaaaaaaa..es una lenta tortura...perooo...no lo voy a decir...

-La verdad...no se...por un lado, se que no debería ser así, pero si volviera el tiempo atrás lo volvería a hacer-Harry mira para arriba esperando una sonrisa o algo...perooo, vuelve a mirar para abajo-, pero me siento mal por Ginny...-mentiraaaa... pero...bueno.. .en un momento me lleve bien con ella...-porque la engañaste...

-Lo se...pero si la quisiera tanto como creo...no le habría hecho eso..

: O Harry Potter se dio cuentaaa ?

-Y...no...

Silencio.

-Yo pensé que la amabas...pensé que habían pasado al siguiente nivel, de querer a amar...

-No...no se porque...pero...no...la sigo viendo como la hermana de Ron...y es feo estar así...

Me levanto porque tengo frío y me pongo cerca de la chimenea para que me de el calor...el también se levanta y se pone lejos mío, pero donde también da el calor...

-Como fue la reacción de Ron ?...

-Sobre protectora, como esperaba...

-Pero si no te gusta estar así con Ginny y no quieres que Ron se ponga mal por ella si le pasa algo...para que sigues con esto ?

La pregunta disparadora...podrá Harry Potter responder a esta pregunta ? Vedlo en el próximo capitulo a la misma hora por el mismo canal !

-Por un error...pedirle a Ginny que saliera conmigo fue después de que ella me dio un beso no se por que, ella me lo dio, yo solo recibí y no se si fue para que no se sintiera mal o para probar, que le pregunte...y ella accedió...pero ahora...no me arrepiento- ouch- pero prefiero tenerla como amiga, como era antes...-alivio...-pero si...no pensé en lo que sentía yo, sino ella...

-Entonces te toca seguir con esto y listo...

-No puedo...cada vez que ella me habla pienso en otra cosa...

-No queda otra Harry...debes aceptarlo...y seguir con ella...Ron te mataría, además...porque la dejarías ? Dame un ejemplo, uno solo.

No me di cuenta que, mientras yo hablaba el se fue acercando a mi cada vez mas y mas...a propósito o sin querer...

Se acerca a mi, me da un beso, muy dulce por cierto, pero corto...se separa, me mira a los ojos...pensé que iba a decir algo mas, pero no...Eso fue un buen ejemplo, pero no es de los que se pueden decir todos los días a Ginny...

-Vete a dormir, Herm...**-_no quiero causar mas problemas por hoy..aunque volvería a besarte._**-buenas noches...que duermas bien...

-Tu también Harry...

Claro, después de un beso tan tierno como ese, me echa y me manda a dormir...subo las escaleras y veo que se sienta mirando al fuego...pensando...todavía con la sensación de su boca sobre la mía, me acuesto y pienso en lo que acaba de pasar...por que es capaz de hacerme feliz tan fácilmente ?...seria mucho mas feliz si dejara a Ginny...dudo que lo haga...espero que estés pensando en eso, Harry...

**Bueno...aquí estoy nuevamente...aclaro que lo que esta en negrita y cursiva, fue un pensamiento de Harry...bueno...espero que les haya gustado...y que los reviews suban de nuevo...me voy a la cama...adiós... BlackAngeL...**


	11. Las apariencias engañan

**Missyumikov: muchas gracias por tu apoyo : ) la verdad me alegra mucho leer tus reviews :D y aprobé el examen ! gracias por desearme suerte también : ), espero que te guste el capitulo...gracias nuevamente.**

**Karla Riddle: me gustaría matar a Ginny...perooo...no seria justo para algunos...si es que a alguien de las pocas personas que lee este fic le agrada...no te puedo regalar a Malfoy, porque no es mío, pero si te lo presto ! jajaj disfrútalo ;) yyy...con respecto a lo otro no puedo decir nada...que te guste el cap. gracias por tu review : )**

**Me: muchas gracias por firmarme, habrá mas H/Hr, gracias por desearme suerte, salí bien en los míos : ), mucha suerte en los tuyos y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Kamy: jajaja...soloo...lee el capi... : P, solo eso digo y muchas gracias por tu review **

**Bueno...ahora si...las/os dejo con el capitulo nuevo...dejen muchos revieews : )**

Capitulo 11: Las apariencias engañan

Estamos muy cerca de Navidad...solo dos días...el colegio esta alegre, navideño, con sus velas flotantes y el acostumbrado gran árbol decorado de acuerdo a la época...los profesores se pusieron amables...no nos dan taaanta tarea como antes...excepto Snape, que la aumento...como era de esperarse...maldito...pasaron 2 semanas desde la charla y el ultimo beso con Harry...casi no nos hablamos...solo un 'Hola como estas?' pero eso es todo...Lavender y Parvati me apartaron de el, yo no les dije nada de lo ocurrido...ni estuve con ellas mucho tiempo como para que se dieran cuenta...ellas estaban con los chicos que conocí en el campo de Quidditch...y yo me sume y empecé con las caminatas con el chico que me había dicho de salir algún día, su nombre es Gregg...Lavender me lo dijo...

En fin...le tuve que decir a Draco que supuestamente me había dicho de empezar a salir con el ese día de la charla...

**Flashback...**

Le pido de encontrarnos en el árbol del lago en 10 minutos y acepta verme allí...como le voy a decir que lo hice mi novio en un momento de desesperación...y si no accede a fingir conmigo ? Seria la peor humillación en frente de Harry...

Sigo caminando hacia el lago y puedo ver su sombra en el árbol...

Calmada Herm...si te dice que no puede o no quiere hacerlo...le dices a Harry que decidiste cortar la relación porque estabas confundida...así de simple...no es muy complicado...

Me voy acercando más y más...hasta que finalmente llego...

-Me puedo sentar ?

-Por favor...-bromeando, me señala caballerosamente el lugar al lado del suyo...

Me siento y lo miro, casi sin tener tiempo a reaccionar me da un beso...si Harry hubiera estado en este momento hubiera sido muy creíble lo que le dije ayer...

-Te tenía que hablar por eso...

-Que paso ? hablaste con Potter ?

-Si..

-Y ?...

-Esta saliendo con Ginny hace 2 semanas o mas...y...

Hizo un gesto como para que continúe.. como hacerlo ?...bueno...que sea lo que sea...

-Necesito un favor...

-Si ?...

-Ayer.. para que Harry no pensara que solo estoy tratando de darle celos...emm...le dije...que estábamos saliendo...y por eso...estábamos así en el campo de Quidditch...

-Y quieres que te siga el juego...

-Bueno...si...no tienes problema...es que...

-Bueno- se ríe- te seguiré el juego, Hermione, te gustaría salir conmigo ?

-Jaja...tampoco hay que hacerlo tan formal, solo enfrente de Harry...

-Y cual es la gracia ? eso no lo haría creíble !

-Si no tienes problema...

-No, de nuevo, Hermione, te gustaría salir conmigo ?

-Jaja..emmm...me encantaría, Draco..

Se acerca, me da un beso y dice:

-Ya es oficial entonces, dejara a la pelirroja...

-Como lo sabes ?

-Lo se...

**Fin del flashback...**

Y desde ese dia nos tratamos como novios, justo como lo hace la parejita feliz...me pregunto alguna vez si Harry dejara de pensar en Ginny y empezara a pensar en el...cada vez que nos mira lo hace con celos...esta funcionando...y me estoy acostumbrando a tener a Draco al lado...lo adoro por haber accedido a esto...esperaba que me dijera algo como 'Ni loco' jaja...

Fuimos al Gran Salón y la cena transcurrió como siempre...normal, sin más hambre, me levante y avise a donde iba...

-Voy a la sala comun...y luego a dormir...buenas noches chicos...

-Buenas noches...

Poco después de que me fui, se levanto Harry y también utilizando el cansancio como excusa fue a la sala común...acelerando el paso para que no me alcance, llego a la sala común, y apenas se cierra escucho a alguien que dice la contraseña y entra...quien podía ser sino el...

-Hermione espera...podemos hablar ?

-Que quieres Harry ?

-Solo que me escuches...

-Ok...

-No soporto estar así, sin hablarte o contestarte un frío Hola..no me gusta estar así contigo, lo odio, también odio besar a Ginny todos los días como si estuviera todo bien y también odio que estés con Malfoy..de todas las personas de las que podías llegar a querer, con el ? Justo el ?

Camino hacia la ventana y me poso en el umbral...miro hacia abajo y veo una silueta, bien clara...

-Ginny...

-No la metas en esto Hermione, esta bien, la engañe, pero fue solo una vez y se que Ron me odiara por eso, pero no aguanto estar...

-No, no, Harry, Ginny- le digo señalando abajo, en los terrenos, caminado sola y apurada...

-Que hace allí ?..

-No se...

-Espérame, fíjate a donde va...

Harry sube y al minuto baja con la capa invisible y con la escoba...

-Que...

-Súbete..

-Harry, no creo que deberíamos...

-Sube...

-OK, ok..

Subimos a la escoba, nos echamos la capa invisible encima y bajamos lentamente para que no se volara, alcanzando a Ginny y viendo a donde se dirigía...llego a un árbol, en el cual esperaba un chico al cual reconocimos al instante...Neville...últimamente el estaba mas atrevido..por lo visto ya no le daba miedo hablar con las chicas...apenas Ginny se acerco...el le dio un beso larguísimo...obviamente sin saber que estábamos allí...

-Como estas ?

-Bien...te extrañaba...

-Yo también.. que vas a...?

Miro a Harry...no tan triste...pero decepcionado...esta bien...yo también lo estaría...

-Harry...vamonos...- le digo suavemente al oído...

Da una patada al suelo y partimos lentamente hacia la sala comun...con la capa invisible pasamos por entre la gente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estábamos allí...la sala comun estaba mas vacía de lo habitual, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron en vacaciones de Navidad.

Supongo que Neville le estaba preguntando a Ginny que iba a hacer con Harry...ahora es definitivo...Draco, nuevamente, tenía razón...

**Tengo que dejar de escribir porque esta llegando gente a mi casa...perdonen ! perooo hice lo posible...espero que les haya gustado...a mi no me convence mucho...perooo...bueno...gracias por leer...adioooz**

**BlackAngeL...**


	12. El regalo perfecto

**Nadia op: yo no mato a nadie, solo JK lo hace...pero hay veces que me encantaría : D jaja...gracias por tu review**

**Karla Riddle: no se si este es largo, pero por lo menos esta antes del viernes : P...y..te dejo a Draco por las noches, no soy quien para decidirlo, pero yo solo lo hago oficial (H) jajaj...bueno...gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo 12..**

**al max potter g: muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado, ok, aquí esta la continuación, sigue leyendo y dime que te parece.. : )**

**Missyumikov: muchas gracias por tu review, yo también estuve con las compras navideñas y eso...te entiendo, y...ginny no se lo merece ! se te quiere también, disfruta el capi : )**

**anabelle: gracias por tu review, este tratare de hacerlo mas largo, peroo...por lo menos esta antes de tiempo ! jeje.. espero que te guste**

**o0esmeralda0o: no me desanimo gracias a ti, intentare hacer lo posible para que la historia les guste a todos y gracias por tu review..**

**bueno...esas son todas las contestaciones por ahora, sigan leyendo y si lo desean dejenme un review, feliz navidad a quien no se lo dije y feliz año nuevo a todos ! aprovecho para decir, que este es uno de los últimos capítulos, por lo menos planeo que así sea...el penúltimo quizás...bueno...ya esta todo dicho...cuídense..**

**BlackAngeL**

Capitulo 12: El regalo perfecto..

El colegio los últimos días era una competencia para ver que persona se quedaba con que chica...muchos alumnos se quedaron para Navidad, y Dumbledore lanzo un baile para esta época...y el cada chico buscaba una pareja para el baile...a mi me habían invitado varios...a comparación de años anteriores, pero este año tengo a Draco...y Harry va con Ginny, ya lo habían acordado...antes de que el la descubriera...

Me despierto por los rayos de sol...hoy ya no hay clases..vacaciones al fin !...pude dormir un poco...me levanto y veo en mi cama 7 regalos algunos mas reconocibles que otros..me había olvidado...hoy es Navidad...me incorporo y abro el primero que tengo a mi alcance y así hasta que abro todos. Uno es de mama y papa, un libro de un autor que me gusta y un par de golosinas que son buenas para no dañar los dientes, el de Draco con una inscripción que me hizo pensar.. "Mi amor, ponte esto hoy en la noche, feliz Navidad, Te amo, Draco" nunca me había dicho te amo...jaja...por lo menos no en frente de nuestro objetivo, Harry..lo abro y es un vestido muy elegante, con detalles en un verde muy hermoso y casi brillante, pero mayormente negro, largo, de gala, un vestido muy lindo, casi indescriptible...El de Harry esta cerca, lo abro, pero primero miro la notita "Feliz navidad Herm, espero que te guste, Harry" así de simple, sin ninguna muestra de cariño, sin ninguna muestra de "me importas"...lo abro, un paquete pequeño, dorado con una cinta alrededor...dentro hay otra cajita negra, completamente negra, la abro y dentro un collar en plata brillante también muy hermoso...combina con el vestido.. finito y simple, son como lunitas entrelazadas, muy finas y alargadas...delicadas...otro es de Hagrid, un budín de Navidad...que no deseo probar...y una nota, como todas de feliz navidad, otro es de la Sra. Weasley, chocolates caseros que parecen sabrosos, Ron, que al igual que su madre me regalo chocolates, y uno de un chico que casi ni conozco que también me mando chocolates...para variar...

Luego de terminar de abrir mis regalos, abro el closet y saco 2, uno para Harry y otro para Ron, a el primero le regale un libro, que trata obviamente de Quidditch, pero en especial de buscadores...y a Ron golosinas...voy a su habitación y entro, mas que nada para, supuestamente, hablar solo con Ron, esperando que Harry este dormido, para evitar una escena incomoda, subo las escaleras a los cuartos de los chicos en pijama y toco la puerta, y sin preguntar ni nada aparece Harry, no solo no estaba dormido, sino que había madrugado para bañarse y estaba recién salidito de la ducha, a ver si me explico...con la módica suma de una toalla en todo el cuerpo...es decir, como se debería presentar en los sueños de cada chica !! el pelo mojado y rebelde, de una manera muy...apetitosa...el cuerpo...mi dios, que cuerpo ! también mojado, el bronceado necesario para ser hermoso y cada músculo en su lugar, no me gustan los cuerpos demasiado musculosos, en fin, solo lo necesario es decir un cuerpo...un cuerpo sexy, al que dan ganas de..

-Hola Herm, feliz navidad !- me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, pero sin tocarla, casi se me suben los colores a la cara...

-Ha...Haaa...Haarry.. feliz navidad !- y le alcanzo su regalo mirando para el costado, para no tratar de parecer desesperada- puedo...ejem...pasar ? o...no están...

-Hermione, pasa- Ron vino al rescate- Harry ve a cambiarte !

-Ron ! feliz navidad !- lo abrazo, sin perderme la espalda de Harry que luego se convierte en su cara mirando como lo abrazo a Ron, espero que deseando un abrazo también...-espero que te gusten- le digo sonriente..

-Por el paquete de Honeydukes estoy seguro de que así será !- dice el pelirrojo...

Me siento en una cama, que sin darme cuenta es la de Harry y veo la felicidad de Ron, todas las golosinas le gustan, son sus favoritas...cuando Harry sale del baño me mira..

-Si tienes sueño acuéstate, no hay problema..

-Esta bien...ya me voy..

-A donde ?

-A agradecerle el regalo a Draco..

Pensé que Ron me iba a retar si decía el nombre, pero no, al parecer Harry ya le contó..

-Ok...hasta el almuerzo entonces..

-Adiós chicos, feliz Navidad...

Cruzo la puerta sin poder sacarme la imagen de Harry solo con la toalla de mi mente...voy a mi habitación y la imagen sigue ahí ! me visto y bajo a los terrenos...esperando a orillas del lago para la hora de almorzar...me siento y miro la perfecta superficie..hace frío...pero no tengo ganas de abrigarme...mientras pienso que pasara con Harry y Ginny como obedeciendo a mis pensamientos...aparece Harry...

-Puedo sentarme ?

-Si..claro..

-Te gusto mi regalo ?

-Me encanto...muchas gracias Harry- lo miro, sonriéndole.. mira mis ojos y después mis labios..

-Daría lo que fuera por poder besarte en este momento...

-No puedes.. Ginny..

-Ginny ya es historia...pero no voy a romper con ella...esperare a que ella lo haga...para evitar líos con Ron...

-Esta bien..-sigo mirando al lago, sin saber que mas decir...y miro al costado, a varios metros estaba Ginny con un grupo de amigas...-mira hacia allá...

-Si.. lo se...-el beso no lo recibo..pero me toma la mano y me da una mirada que lo dice todo...

Luego de eso no hay mas palabras...es todo silencio y viene Ginny, me suelta la mano y se lo lleva...lejos de mi...me quedo sola nuevamente..mirando el lago...pero viene Draco...a lo lejos, caminando tranquilo, yo lo espero mirando hacia el lago, llega y se sienta...

-Recién vino Potter...que quería ?

-Que guardián !- bromeo- vino a sentarse, a saludar, nada mas...

-No soy guardián, solooo...cuido a mi novia...-se acerca y me da un beso, el que Harry me debe...tantas ganas tenia de que me lo diera...pero no...Ginny tenia que impedirlo incluso a distancia...esperar a que ella haga algo es inútil...debería romper con ella ahora, pero eso le generaría problemas con Ron.. así que puedo soportarlo...Draco se separa y me mira un momento...

-Eres hermosa, Potter no te merece..

-No seas así con el.. que te hizo ?

-No es por ser el...en fin, eres hermosa, no quiero discutir contigo..- se acerca, me da otro beso muy dulce...-vamos al Gran salón ? el almuerzo ya esta listo...

-Ok...-se levanta, me da una mano y vamos al castillo...

Los platos con comidas navideñas rebosan las mesas...en frente mío esta Harry y a su lado, como era de esperar, Ginny...tratar de evitar su mirada se volvió mas fácil debido a su presencia...pero el sigue buscando mi mirada...no puedo mirarte, Ginny no debe sospechar...

No hablo...por un tiempo...no soporto mas estar aquí...deseo ir al lago...pero debería probarme el vestido...me levanto, sin decir nada y me voy a la sala común de Gryffindor.. Ron me miro de modo extraño, como diciendo "que paso ?"... Harry se pregunto a donde iba...

Salgo del Gran Salón, y subo las escaleras, que me llevan a otras y otras y finalmente, a mi sala común...esta vacía...que alivio...subo al cuarto de las chicas... y entro en mi habitación...las camas ya estaban hechas, el cuarto ordenado...aburrido como siempre... guardo las golosinas y todos los demás regalos en el closet y dejo afuera el de Draco...lo abro...el hermoso vestido...

Me lo pongo con cuidado y veo lo bien que queda...Draco supo perfectamente el talle...se adapta perfecto a la forma de mi cuerpo, resalta todo y me hace ver linda ! jajaj...espero que le guste...sigo mirándome en el espejo...me lo saco y me cambio a ropa común y menos delicada, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y se cierra con un hechizo, para que nadie la pueda abrir de afuera.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Harry se acerca y me besa, el que estaba esperando desde antes, sigo el beso, muy dulce y luego más apasionado, me hace caminar hacia atrás, todavía besándome y siento algo duro en la parte de atrás de mis piernas, la cama.. me acuesta encima de esta y sigue con el beso..pero no puedo, cualquiera podría encontrarnos aquí o sospechar algo, o no escuchar nada y pensar peor...

-Harry.. Harry, y Ginny ?

-Se quedo abajo...y Malfoy ?

-Draco.. no puedo hacerle esto, Harry...ve a tu dormitorio...debo prepararme para la noche...

-Esta bien...nos vemos hoy...adiós Herm...-se acerca y me da un beso dulce pero corto...

Saca el hechizo que había puesto...y se va...

Wow... que fue eso ?.. que vuelvaaa ! o que la próxima venga solo con la toalla.. jaja...mmm...debo pensar que zapatos ponerme...que peinado hacerme y que perfume y muchas cosas...perooo...tengo la varita...puedo arreglar todo perfectamente y fácil !

La tarde paso volando...me acosté a dormir un rato, pero nunca baje de la habitación...el baile empieza a las 8 y son las 6.45...

Me pongo el vestido...y con la varita me recojo el pelo...parecido al baile de 4.. a todos les gusto ese peinado...me maquille de un modo natural, pero lindo...y se hicieron las 7.55...los chicos me esperan abajo para ir todos juntos...bajo las escaleras todos estaban allí, puntuales y peinados.. Harry tenía la clásica túnica de gala suya, negra, me encantaría que les dejaran usas traje...así se les marcaría un poco mas la espalda que con las túnicas y Ron tenia una parecida, con detalles en rojo...no me gusta...perooo...seguro se la compro la madre y no el...jajaj...Harry con Ginny y Ron iría con Luna...y yo con mi "novio" Draco...mientras analizo que se puso cada uno y recuerdo con quien van, Harry se quedo atónito mirándome...de arriba abajo...el vestido remarca mi figura...y eso aparentemente le gusto...

-Hermione..estas...estas..estas hermosa...

-Gracias Harry...

Puedo ver la mirada de Ginny...aunque Harry no le importe le da celos, que yo este mejor que ella en esta noche...

-Vamos ?- les digo, y bajamos todos juntos hablando sobre que linda esta la noche y cosas así...

Cuando bajamos al vestíbulo Draco estaba esperando al pie de la escalera

-Amor, te ves maravillosa..

-Gracias- me acerco y le doy un beso, sin poder evitar sentir el odio de Harry hacia el y disfrutarlo...eso es por elegir a Ginny Harry...

-Entramos ?- dice Ron con Luna ya a su lado.

El Gran Salón ya no tenia las cuatro mesas grandes y alargadas de las casas, sino muchas mesitas con 2, 4 o 6 sillas y luego sillones pequeños que se veían muy cómodos...nos sentamos en una mesa de 6 parejas. Había también como todos los años velas flotantes, esqueletos que bailaban y molestaban por ahí y un gran árbol decorado de manera muy alegre. La mesa de los profesores estaba en una esquina, luego de un tiempito esperando, Dumbledore se paro, nos dijo Feliz Navidad a todos y buen provecho, los platos se llenaron de comida y de golosinas, postres, de todo.

-Buen provecho- dijo Ron

-Buen provecho- respondieron Draco y Harry, Ron se quedo mirándolo raro a Draco, era la primera vez que no le decía nada malo.

-No me mires así Weasley, te trataba mal antes, no ahora, además es Navidad.

Ron sonrió forzadamente sin creerlo...la música empezó y todos fuimos a bailar, y a reírnos, es la mejor navidad desde hace muuucho..

Pero en mi interior una lucha interna de que haría Harry con Ginny, o cuando Ginny le diría a Harry de Neville...

La mitad de la noche ya paso...pero no deseo que termine, quiero quedarme fingiendo que no hay nada de que preocuparse, que Ginny no esta con Harry, y que los labios que me besan y los brazos que me sostienen no son de Draco, sino de cierto morocho de ojos verdes...

Draco me habla al oído, pues no se escucha bien lo que hablamos...

-Vamos afuera ? Quiero hablar contigo..

-Bueno...

Salimos del Gran Salón y empezamos a caminar hacia ese árbol tan conocido que es escenario de todo lo que me pasa...

-Mis oídos...

-Si...nos sentamos ?

-OK...que pasa ?

-Que pasa entre Potter y Ginny ?

-Harry descubrió a Ginny engañándolo, solo que ella no sabe que el la vio...

-Entonces tenía razón..-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

-Si, tenías razón...

-Ahora que Potter esta libre...ya no me necesitas...

-No lo digas así...

-Es cierto, pero antes...notaste algo raro en la nota del paquete de este vestido, que por cierto elegí bien ?

Sonríe y mira cada detalle..

-Si.. un te amo...por que lo pusiste ? Harry no la vio..

-Eso no era para darle celos a Potter, eso era verdad...Te amo Hermione.. me di cuenta en estas semanas de que es cierto...

Yo me quedo callada...

-Pero aunque lo haga, se que debes estar con Potter, porque el te ama en serio...yo también te amo, pero es el afecto mas que nada de un amigo...con beneficios- me guiña el ojo.

-Jajaj...como sabes que debo estar con el ?

-No te demostré que tengo razón con respecto a el ?

-Si...pero...

-Se que debes estar con el, yo solo te ayude, si quieres seguir conmigo no tengo problema ! jajaj pero estas conmigo debido a el, y no me arrepiento de que lo hagas, de otra manera no habría podido conocerte bien...

-Pero podemos seguir siendo...amigos ?

-Siii, pero quiero que seas feliz con el...si ?

-Si...gracias Draco..

Me paro, el se para y lo abrazo...

-Beso de despedida ?

-Jajaj...esta bien...

Se acerca, me besa, muy lentamente, casi con melancolía, ese si que es un beso de despedida...y largo...también me abraza, lo que me da la sensación de que no lo veré nunca mas...pero no es así...

Nos separamos y me abraza de nuevo..

-Bueno, volvemos ?

-Si...

Me siento un poco triste...pero ahora mi cabeza se ocupa nuevamente por el problema Harry-Ginny...

Volvimos al Salón y estaban todos tomando y comiendo alegremente...hasta que Ginny habla...poniendo una voz falsamente melancólica...

-Harry...podemos hablar ?

-Si Ginny...

Ambos se van afuera, mi corazón late fuertemente...este es el momento...en la mesa seguimos hablando con Ron...hasta que vemos que mira para afuera...

-Escucho gritos...ustedes ?

Me pongo a escuchar atentamente y si...gritos...de Ginny, salimos los 4...

Cuando llegamos veo a Ginny con Ron y Harry en la puerta, Ginny gritando y Ron fue a tenerla, tratando de calmarla, Harry también discutiendo..

-Te vi Ginny, no me mientas mas !, hace cuanto estas engañándome con Neville, hace cuanto ?

-Ni siquiera me viste Harry ! no tienes pruebas !

-Si te vi, y ella también- me señala a mi y Ron parece asombrado...

-Tu la viste, Hermione ?- me pregunta..

Veo a Ginny y respondo...

-Si, cerca del lago, detrás de unos árboles...Harry y yo bajamos con la escoba y...

-Ah sii ? porque bajaron ?- pregunta la pelirroja, la verdad no era para tanto...esta muy enojada...

-Porque te vimos apurada, camino hacia los terrenos y bajamos con la escoba..

-Y como es que no los vi eh ?

-Porque llevamos la capa invisible...

Ginny se callo de repente...

-Se acabó Ginny...-Harry le dijo y se fue hacia adentro...

Ginny lloraba y Ron la soltó de repente

-No pensé que llegarías a ese punto, Ginny...me decepcionaste...

Todos fuimos hacia adentro...Ron triste, y Harry desapareció, supongo que fue a su habitación...pero no voy a ir a buscarlo por ahora...lo dejare solo...me quedare con Draco y Ron unos minutos mas...

Se acabo tu paraíso pelirroja, eso pasa por engañar a Harry...no pensé que lo iba a disfrutar...pero lo estoy haciendo...Feliz navidad Ginny, y gracias, por el regalo perfecto...


	13. Algunos cambios

**Muchas gracias a: mmee, mysunflower, missyumikov, Nadiaop, Lado.Oscuro…por haber dejado reviews y espero que les guste el capitulo, personalmente, a mi no me gusta…perooo..quizás ustedes piensen distinto…ya se, pensaran si a mi no me gusta que lo escribí, que les espera a ustedes..bueno…no se…lean y si desean, opinen ...me despido por ahora,**

**BlackAngeL..**

Capitulo 13: Algunos cambios...

Voy a buscar a Harry finalmente, esta en la sala común, frente a la chimenea...

-Harry ?

-Si... aquí estoy...

-Estas bien ?

-Si..

-Yo y Draco rompimos...

Me miro al instante...asombrado, mezcla felicidad, mezcla duda...

-Pero no mal, no con una pelea, sino que..quedamos como amigos...-sonrío y el también..

-Me alegro Herm...no porque hayas roto con el, sino que fue, es decir, no se pelearon, no porque...

-Esta bien, entiendo...jajajaja...

Se ríe conmigo, se levanta y me abraza...Cuando nos separamos del abrazo me da un beso, muy dulce...pero este no era triste, sino que me lleno de una felicidad inmensa...una calidez que contadas veces senti, pero solo con el...

-Te quiero mucho, Herm...

No me esperaba eso...es decir, se que Harry me quiere, pero lo demuestra en acciones, nunca lo dijo, solo ahora... sin duda pudo expresar lo que siento por el en palabras...

-Yo también Harry...

Otro beso...y una sonrisa...

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama y no esperar a Ron y Ginny...será lo mejor...

-Si...bueno...buenas noches Harry...-los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y no quiero que Ginny piense que la traicione o algo así...así que me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar sin ganas...no deseo dormir...

-Espera...

-Si ? que pasa ?

-Es que...ahora que...ambos...emm...me refiero a que...no estamos...

-Ocupados ?- le ayudo con una sonrisa...jjaja es muy gracioso verlo así...

-Si...emmm...te...te gustaría.. mmm... salir conmigo ?

Voy a donde esta el y le doy un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte...el niño que vivió aun tartamudea con las chicas, incluso con su mejor amiga...quien lo diría...

-Me alegro de que estemos juntos ahora Herm, en serio...

-Yo también Harry...deberíamos ir a dormir...no quiero, pero...ya sabes...

Señalo el retrato con mi cabeza y el asiente con la suya...

-Esta bien...buenas noches Herm...que descanses...

-Tu también Harry...hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana...

Me doy la vuelta y cuando empiezo a subir las escaleras alguien me empuja, Ginny subiendo las escaleras corriendo a su dormitorio...escucho un portazo capaz de despertar a todo el castillo y llego a mi puerta...La habitación esta vacía, las chicas todavía siguen abajo con sus respectivos chicos...me alegro...deseo disfrutar este momento, soy la novia de Harry...mi antes mejor amigo, ahora mejor amigo y pareja...la única persona que me hace sentir a gusto completamente...

Mientras pienso todo lo que cambio en mi vida, me cambio y me acuesto, cierro las cortinas de mi cama...y al instante me duermo...

Los rayos de sol que se filtran por los doseles de mi cama me despiertan, miro el reloj y marca las 11..

-Que ? no puede ser, no puede ser tan tarde.. me incorporo y abro la ventana, sip...esta soleado, el sol esta muy alto...y hace un frío tremendo...todo normal, excepto por la enorme lechuza que pasa a la habitación y casi me pega en la cabeza, provocándome un tremendo susto...

Cuando la veo mejor, veo un pequeño rollito de pergamino atado a una de sus patas, lo desprendo, lo desenrollo y leo,

_Buenos días amor, encuéntranos en el árbol a la orilla del lago.. Harry_

Amor, nunca me dijo amor, jaja, esta bien, tenemos menos de un día de novios...perooo...no viene al caso...me visto, paso por el Gran Salón y veo a Draco con sus amigos, me saluda con la cabeza y sigue en lo suyo, agarro unas tostadas y salgo a los terrenos, el día estaba hermoso, aunque un poco frío...

Sigo caminando y los veo...apuro el paso y me siento al lado de Harry y enfrente de Ron..

-Como han dormido ?

Les pregunto a ambos y Harry me da un beso, me separo al instante y miro a Ron y luego a Harry..

-Esta bien, le conté...

-Me alegro por ustedes, en serio...

Le sonrío...pensé que siendo el hermano de Ginny sospecharía que de un día para el otro, no podrían pasar tantas cosas...pero afortunadamente, se siente mas enojado que traicionado, el no pensó nunca que Ginny podría engañar a Harry...pero, las cosas no son lo que parecían después de todo...

Nos quedamos prácticamente toda la mañana por los terrenos, bueno...hasta la hora del almuerzo...hablando, bromeando, y cada tanto un dulce beso por parte de Harry...estoy muy feliz con el...y eso que solo llevo un día con el 'titulo'...en fin...las cosas terminaron mejor de lo que parecían...

Ron por el momento anda ocupado en sus propios asuntos, en el baile se animo a hablarle a Luna y por ahora se están conociendo...pero quien sabe...harían una muy buena pareja...ambos son muy graciosos y...no se...quedan bien juntos...

Ginny sigue con Neville...ahora que Harry esta conmigo ella puede actuar libremente, solo que no habla mucho con nosotros y le saca poco a poco la timidez al susodicho...

Draco por su parte...sigue con lo que hacia antes...jugar con cada una de las chicas que piensa que es atractivo, esta bien, no las culpo, es atractivo...muy..atractivo...

Y yo...yo...termine ganando, estoy muy feliz...todavía falta un poco para que se terminen las vacaciones de invierno...y espero poder disfrutarlo antes de los exámenes...no puedo creer lo que esta pasando...nunca pensé que terminaría así...Ahora hay que ver al verano como meta...Ron ya nos invito de antemano a la madriguera, presiento que pasaremos un buen verano ahí, es el mejor lugar para hacerlo...

Mientras pienso todo esto, Ron ya se fue a almorzar, y yo sigo con Harry en el árbol...mirando el lago, como hipnotizada, hasta que el me saca de este estado...

-Te confesare algo...

-Dime...

-Cuando estabas con Malfoy...y te veía besarlo...y demás, luego del castigo...de nuestro primer beso...

-Aja...

-Me hervía la sangre, si querías darme celos, lo lograste y muy bien- dice bromeando...

Jajajaja...si supiera que eso era lo que intentaba...gracias Draco...me sonrío a mi misma y me incorporo un poco para besarle...

**Fin**

**No se que les pareció a ustedes (además de muy corto), pero...no me di cuenta que era viernes...y empecé a escribir, a las 12...pero me bloquee...y esto es lo mejor que salio...si quieren otro final cuando este mas...inspirada...pueden pedirlo, lo entenderé completamente ! bueno...muchas gracias por leer mi historia hasta el final...y gracias por todos sus reviews...y el apoyo y las criticas constructivas...nos veremos en otro fic, Draco Hr supongo : P jaja...bueno...me despido, que tengan un buen año, cuídense, me despido por ahora...**

**BlackAngeL... : )**


End file.
